Liaisons
by gaetagirl
Summary: Trunks and Pan:: what drives a man? What causes the deviance of a Saiyan? Were they meant to be? Twisted. no minors. Very mature rating. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own DBZ- I wrote for my own pleasure and sometimes if you like it enough Fan fiction readers…**

**_Warning: _Some material in here might disturb you… It is not for young readers… Mature Rating; **

**Explicit subjects matters and hentai, lemon.**

_**Liaisons**_

**Touch**

--Space was lonely…. Trunks mused as he saw Earth approaching… They had been traveling for almost a year and he now would let his mind wonder to his missing libido. Well it was not missing; he had just kept it down… Saving the world often helped that trick…. Smiling he looked over at the excited Goku and Pan, as Earth got closer to them… Wonders may never cease to amaze him, and he thanked Kami for having Pan, a distraction from those lonely times, whereas he probably would have rubbed himself into oblivion… Damn how disturbing that thought was…There were times though, trying to relieve him of that need, and hearing Pan's laughter as he hurriedly finished. Trunks shook his head and wondered why these thoughts were so strong in his mind when the Lookout was only 500 feet from them…

Trunks cleared his mind as he proceeded to land and set everything right again in this world….

One year later….

Trunks sat at his desk and wondered how life could have taken such a turn. After Baby was destroyed for good, Earth was destroyed and then with the help of Porunga wished back... now everything was at peace…Except his mind and body… He only thanked the parasite for one thing…. During the year that Baby's minion was trapped inside, he could not feel like he did toward a certain young lady… at least he did not remember. Now he was onto a dark path, and the only shinning light was her laughter and voice….She was his best friend, but in the dark recesses of a man's head, she was what cured him of all his needs…

However, he was a man, and old man in comparison to her and her youth…

He felt like an experiment gone bad…

Pavlov would have never guessed that his tests with that damn bell and those dogs could lend itself to explain why Trunks could not have good sex, could not relieve his built up tension or drive without hearing that sound of that voice; damn her for sneaking inside.

It would be fine if she was not so young, then he knew exactly what he had to do…

Family connections, and her age and his reputation prevented him of doing nothing except seeking out her attention in any way that posed as acceptable. Thus, he had to be there for her in everyway possible as allowed to him by society… then, only then could he go on….

Trunks knew he should seek someone to help him. However, his reputation as a non-deviant executive would come crumbling down, and he had so much to lose he could not do it… Hell he even tried fantasizing about other young girls to see if he was truly a deviant… alas, no problems there…. It was her and only her, which he needed… It was so hard, so hard because he knew of her 'crush' on him…. Right now at her age, she looked to him with those trusting and worshiping eyes…That innocent look….Behind that; a fire of a Saiyan with the desire to fight and the heart of Goku, who believed in such noble causes.

Trunks could not even deny her of the things she like to do…. Slumber parties at Capsule Corporation…. Movie night with their closest friends… Family BBQ's. Pan was the anchor that kept everyone together, and he could not crush her ways because he needed it too.

Exhausted and frustrated, he packed up for the day to head home…. He was excited about seeing her, in a way that he could not tell a soul, even if Dende could hear his thoughts and try to prevent it, he doubted he could stop himself for making sure he was home tonight for the big Movie date that would bring Pan to his home. He should be going on a date, but he cancelled this morning thinking that he would not be able to perform… His heart just was not in it…. Would he ever be normal again?

* * *

Trunks sat in the corner of the couch as the movie played…. Goten snored slightly at the other end, with Bra tucked up to him… Trunks mused at how close they seemed to have become… Marron was at Goten's feet curled into a tight ball…. Uub sat on the floor but one hand had grasped Marron foot and he too was sleeping…. Trunks looked at the minx who had stuck her legs behind him half turned and was avidly watching the movie on the screen….

She was very much awake and seemed wound up… The movie was not that great, hence the reason why the other four were bored and sleeping…. HE went to reach for the popcorn that was in front of Pan, and suddenly his hand came in full contact with hers… HE turned to see her face and she was smiling happily back at him. She grabbed a handful and munched on it…still smiling though and her eyes bright…

He took the popcorn and ate what he had grabbed, he watched her carefully as she returned her gaze back to the TV… Slowly he finished eating, prolonging his nervousness over what he was thinking; he rested his arm back over the couch and lightly on her shoulder…

His other hand that had held the controller, let the item down and was now free to move on…. His conscious held in check by a more basal need. Even the reasoning in his head were quiet … his whole body waited for this. The nerve endings received their signal, and nonchalantly he took that free hand, brushed underneath both of her breast, and then settled back down in his lap...

He could feel her looking at him, though he kept focused on the scene in front. HE sensed all kinds of emotions from her; however, none was that sharp… It was a flurry of things… After a few moments, he felt her turn back to the screen. Then he knew that she would not say anything about that… Therefore, he did it again… Instead of looking at him though Pan squeezed closer, seeking out a stronger touch then the slight brush of a finger tracing under her breasts…

He smirked inwardly as he allowed no emotion to cross his face…. But he could feel the familiar boil of his blood. Silently they both kept watching the Movie though neither was really seeing it… Trunks arm around her shoulder dropped closer and his other hand rubbed and played with the tightening nipples through Pans shirt… Her breathing was quickening and she felt hot from his touch.

HE wanted so badly to pull her toward him and fuck her senseless… Anything to stop a need he had been harboring for a long time… But this was so much more erotic and divine this way…. No one would appreciate him if he was to take her on the couch, and he would probably die … Killed by some angry Saiyan…

His interest in her flesh harped on him, and he could no longer stand to just grope through the material…. Pan had only a large T-shirt on and he wanted to feel her skin…. However, it would prove so difficult, without taking the shirt off. Nevertheless, when he tried to slide his hand up from the bottom of the shirt another thought crossed his mind… It was a spilt second decision, one that would haunt him for many years to come….

His free hand edging toward that hem of her shirt lay so close to her boxers. Her honeyed mound was right there and he could not help himself, but let slip his hand on her mound… He felt the mink like texture of her pubic hair, and could feel the heat radiating from her folds… His eyes focused and unfocused toward the reverberating light of the screen and was praying that no one waked in or woke up…

HE laid his palm flat against her mound and half turned to her… Her eyes half lidded and her hands had gripped his arm.

Trunks did not push inside only laid his hand there and touched.

It would have been a good time for something to break up the moment so that he would feel caught, but nothing happened…. HE fought with himself to stop what he was doing, and was losing the battle… Pan had not spoken a word. Trunks pulled back, and lightly kissed Pan on the lips…. He left the couch, painful aware of his huge erection…. He knew that that would be the catalyst…

HE had sunk so low as to seduce her… well practically seduce her, but he had needed it, her, to get him where he was…

He closed his bedroom and locked it… From either himself escaping or anyone coming to find him… demanding answers where he had none… He hurriedly lay on his bed and stroked himself. Images filled his head of Pan laughing and Pan fighting, and finally of Pan letting him touch her …. Trunks screamed silently as he found his release, saying her name like a mantra in his head…Then shame swept over him as he remembered that he had crossed the line tonight, that he might have hell to pay if she were to speak to anyone about what he did…. She was only 16. Would she even want to see him again? Would he be allowed…? He was so fucked now. Until he was sure that, he could be normal again…. Only Pan could give him that touch….


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I do not own DBZ- I wrote for my own pleasure and sometimes if you like it enough Fan fiction readers…

_Warning: _Some material in here might disturb you… It is not for young readers… Mature Rating;

Explicit subjects matters and hentai, lemon.

_Liaisons_

Talk

What could he say? He had managed to get through the night, and the next morning without so much as seeing anyone… Not Goten, or Uub, or even Vegeta...

Trunks took the opportunity to go outside and work off some of his frustrations…. nervous energy was building and he felt like something was going to happen. He just knew that he would be explaining himself today…

Trunks felt the eerie sense of forbidding, being watched. Swinging around the area and scanned for anyone… it was not a surprise to see the ebony eyes of a Son.

She watched with avid interest in his morning Katas, and exercise. However, the feeling was not a familiar one… because Pan just looked at him. Pan gave him no smile and no frown. Trunks was perplexed over this…It was like nothing, but that meant something…

He knew he should say something to her, especially to her, but an angry part of himself wanted to blame her… It was her fault for sneaking onto that ship and tormenting him… Her fault that he needed to hear her, and now as he thought about it, had to touch her again… just to find release that a man needed. His anger over it out weighed the guilt and worry…

Scowling back a Pan, she turned around and walked back inside…

Satisfied that he showed her, Trunks prepared himself to hear the onslaught of words that usually followed, when he upset her. He waited on the lawn for her to come flying out and challenge him… Trunks patiently waited a full hour….

His anger flowed through him and he decided that If Pan would not come to him that he would find her….

So caught up in what he was going to say… tell her what she had done, forgetting what he had done, Trunks missed her disappearing Ki… When he entered the house and did a search, he found her… She was very far from Capsule Corporation…

Trunks fought the inner demon, and lost. He set to the sky to find Pan and have a little talk with her. She was not going to treat him like this. Didn't she understand? Trunks battled over his pride and kept pushing the thought away that what he did was wrong… He forgot how bad he felt last night and how scared he had been… In its place, where guilt should have been, Trunks was indignant.

As he slipped past the curtains that were billowing in the wind, his nose caught whiff of vanilla. Pan loved showering with that flavor bath gel… How he knew it only reminded him of their time in Space. In seconds, the blood started to fill his flaccid member, and he grabbed for it to try to ease it and make it stop…. Damn if he could not stop thinking about the only time, he could get a rise and useful was around that girl in the shower. His Saiyan hearing, noticed the faint sounds of Pan in the shower, while his nose tasted the comfortable scent. It was pure madness, and yet soothing. Slipping back out of the window hoping the fresh air would lend itself to clearing the images form his mind and aerate the scent…

**FLASHBACK**

Morning time read on the galactic clock …

Bulma had prepared the clock to let them know what time it was on earth, Trunks sat and pondered how it helped keep their minds focused on the task and routine… Pan was showering… Goku had fallen back off to sleep able to do so at a pin drop, after breakfast Trunks sat at the observatory just dazing off into the black oblivion, as they looked fro the next black star ball. The memory was still strong, for it was at this time that he began to need Pan as a way to get there…. He laughed in his head as he thought of it that way…. Hoping to get out the tensions from the long time he had spent inside this ship, Trunks was in need of release… The only thing close to turning him on was the scent that meandered form the shower. It was Vanilla, and he could hear the faint off keyed singing of the girl in the shower. Imagining that she was a dark haired beauty showering for him and let his mind think all of all kinds of things that he would like to do to her… at first it was not Pan herself that he thought of, but someone in her likeness, much older… Monica was a suitable person for she had that spunk and dark coloring like Pans…. He was able to reach that pinnacle. Monica was a wildcat, and she would love to see him now jerking off in this lonely ship, with what looked like two children…

**End Flashback…**

As he lowered himself to the ground thinking about what started all of this, he could not imagine leaving without talking to Pan, he had to say something, he had to gain some control…

As before he knew that she was looking at him, Trunks need not turn around to gaze up at the window, Pan was there aware of him, as he was aware of her. It was simple, their Saiyan senses gave them this advantage… but the feeling of her stare would have alerted him even if he were wholly human, she had such a strong presence about her... Maybe it was her life force, which drove him…, hmmm he would think on that later…

Collecting himself and getting back his arrogant attitude Trunks put his facade back in place and levitated back to where he had been. Pan only backed up and watched him…

He had learnt many trick s in his years, and the one best that helped in difficult situations was the looking into ones eyes and not really seeing them, but giving the feeling that he could see all he had to be strong. Pan was something he did not need though desperately he did need, but he could not let her have knowledge that she held this power over him….

"_Never let your enemy think he is stronger then you, even if he may be, you have the power, you are the strongest, you are dominate one, take control over every situation you are in…" _Trunks remembered the words well. This was spoken to him firmly by His mother, and then beat into by Vegeta. He mused over how a board room takeover and fighting the enemies of earth could have much in common….

"What's wrong Trunks?" asked Pan. Her whining voice gone and her face confused.

Making note, she was thrown her off; he looked at her quizzically… 'Nothing is wrong, why did you run off today?" he asked back.

"I had to come home, take a shower…" her response drifted off.

Trunks nodded his head not believing a word. Pan had used his home as her own for too many years and usually when he trained, she would have been the first to jump in to fight with him… Things had changed. Trunks did not like it. He faced her and he would make sure she would face him.

"I don't believe you, but I will let it slide this time," He said after a minute of searching her face. Them he let his fingers lift her chin to look at him directly, then continued, "Do not run from me again, Pan." This time his voiced was laced with a demand and a vehemence he had never used.

He watched as she swallowed hard, but nodded her head in agreement.

Seeing that she was falling under his demands and accepting that he was in control, eased some of trunks worries of before, perhaps things would work themselves out…

They stared at each other for a moment, and he could see her mind working, but his piercing gaze, another trick he used effectively was focused on her while his mind screamed all of his fears…. Those fears never allowed crossing his features…

Pan did what she would always do when faced with problems with her loved ones and family, she threw her arms around Trunks and buried her head against his waist.

She was crying like someone who had done something wrong, and she was sorry for it. His mind stopped for a moment, he feared no longer. Pan would never betray him, in fact, her love he knew she had for him would never allow it, and he had won this mêlée….

Strong arms encircled her waist and her head pushed up higher against his chest. Pan held tightly still not releasing Trunks from her grasp.

'Sshh, Pan. I am not mad. Just do not run from me again. Understand? I do not want to chase over here to see you, when you should have been at my house. You cannot hide form me anyway. You know that?"

He felt her nod her head. "Good, now dry your tears" once again, a nod was felt.

"We're best friends after all, and we need each other. I need things form you and I know what you need. Were Saiyans too. We have each other to lean on…"

Trunks now fought with what he really wanted to say, but continued talking in his monotone to keep Pan where she was, close to him. "Goten and Bra are very close like us, lets not make things difficult. You be a good girl for me, and I'll take us to your favorite Pizza place?"

Pan wiped her eyes just once more and pulled form the hug. She looked at his strong face and gave him a winning Son smile, she noticed how he snickered happily back at her… She knew she could get Trunks to smile.

"Ok, you're on" she told him.

Trunks left Pan in her bedroom, as he needed to use her facilities. He thought of how easy that was, and how much they did not talk about. It was for the best right now. Until he did not have to explain it all to her, he could use what she gave him, take the pleasure however, everything else was true. Nevertheless, Pan was not not ready to know how badly he needed her….

After a few hours of normalcy between the two, it seemed like things were back to routine with their relationship. Pan and Trunks was laughing and talking like the old friends that they were. The mornings little episode fading off, and the night before little fun, tucked away.

Mid day, they returned to Pan's house, Trunks sat with Gohan and talked a little, and Pan ran off to change.

Talking to Gohan was an experience for Trunks; the man never seemed to have a deceitful bone in his body, Trunks own voice sounding off in his head deciding that no one would ever see his daughter, especially a non-relative., but maybe Gohan felt as if Trunks was a relative… Even so, Bulma would never let Yamcha near Bra… Yamcha was like a brother to Bulma… Then again Vegeta would never allow it. It was because he was a Son, which was the reason Gohan saw no harm… He stopped sounding off and tried to listen to what Gohan was saying but thinking about Pan made it difficult… so Trunks excused himself from the conversation, wanting to say goodbye to Pan, he needed to go home for a while and had things he wanted to do.

Then he climbed the stairs, and knocked on her door.

Without asking, he went inside and smiled his smile to Pan, her hair, pulled back into a tight Ponytail, acknowledged that her bandana was missing. She looked a little older then he once thought and liked how she had started to change from a kid into a young woman, remembering last night when he had touched her blossoming breast.

They only looked at one another, and Trunks could not stop.

He reached for Pan, and squeezed her breast. His two hands were kneading her flesh, and her little gasp of air was all that was heard. She leaned into his grip, and he tweaked one nipple, gaining another gasp. Removing a hand from her left breast then he took one of Pan's hands and brought it down to his rising member. With her hand in his, he had her grasp him. Then pulling her closer to him, her faced pressed hard against his chest, her hand still in his but folded around his hardness, he hissed in to her ear. "See, feel how much I need you!"

Pan could only nod again, something that she had been doing a lot lately, her mind whirling with thoughts not ready to be said aloud.

He felt her heart beat heavily against him. "This is something I can't understand, but I will figure it out," he promised her not wanting to lose this for now, but so unsure of what to do, until he could talk to her for real…

He let go of her hand and he stopped touching her breast. On her own, Pan squeezed him and heard his own gasp of air. "_Shit,_" he thought, "_she is going to be my death."_

"Trunks, is this ok?' she asked and squeezed him again. He managed a low groan and a breathless, "yes"

Pan pulled back and looked at him, her eyes open and clear.

"I think I need you too much," she said.

It took a moment for her words to penetrate his foggy mind. But when they did, he straightened out to stand his full height, "you remember that well, we will talk of this later."

In a flash, he was gone out her window. He cursed himself flying fast away. His memory holding on to the feeling of her hand on him.

In a moment of clarity, something clinked together in Pan's mind.

Trunks would smile when she smiled at him, and his response to her was remarkable. She had been able to get what she had always wanted from Trunks, little things. First by needling him, then by his respect of her as a fighter, recently as best friends….just how much did Trunks need her and what could she get from him? Her young fresh fantasies about people and sex intrigued her and Trunks had her feeling hot and very horny. Kami, what they could do! She laughed at herself hoping no one would guess, knowing she would never tell a soul…She understood better then he thought. _Dirty fucking Trunks… wanting to fuck around with a 16 year old…_ he was a perfect hot man, she loved him too, but to be made love to be fucked by him…damn she wanted him that way too…but could they still be friends? Would that be what was ok? Pan assumed that that was what bothered him the most…that was why he had this little talk...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _I do not own DBZ- I wrote for my own pleasure and sometimes if you like it enough Fan fiction readers…

_Warning: _Some material in here might disturb you… It is not for young readers… Mature Rating;

Explicit subjects matters and hentai, lemon.

Plan A

_I can't fuck her, I can't fuck her_…The message kept repeating itself many times. Trunks banged himself thinking of her lithe body succumbing to him as he pounded her…her eyes closed, head shaking, and body trembling as he pistoned

Trunks could hear her calling him; taste her sweat, her juices. The images so sharp and vibrant that he knew it would happen. Still he heard himself say, "I cant." Trunks let out a howl half in ecstasy the other in sorrow. His hand throbbed along his prick and slick with his wasted cum. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

She had touched him, told him how much she needed him. He began to wonder if she even knew what she was saying…were they just words that had slipped out. Were they involuntary words responding to him? Lord, where had he taken them?

Trunks knew he should have not stepped beyond last night. Was it too late? Yes, too late to talk about should have and out to have been. If one were to ask of him later, he would have to answer: "I don't know." However, he knew, but did not know what possessed him to begin. Now it was too late- of this, he was sure- no matter what. Until someone else could help him, Pan would have to be there. He would not fuck her; he promised himself, which was just wrong.

But- But they could pet. Oh yes, "_Stay innocent Pan",_ he thought. It was wrong. In standard years was she too young. In Vegeta's world, it was accepted. Pan did like Saiyan ways.

"Oh, Shit!" he cursed aloud, trying to rationalize this. Then began to think of how Pan owed him… "_No. No Dammit Trunks, I can't think like this_" he thought again "_Oh Kami Pan, why you_?"

Anger now replaced wants and plans. Trunks was so perplexed. The only sure thing was that they were best friends. He hoped they still were. This was no excuse; he had crossed a line. He needed her- he could help her too. Again his thoughts drifted to the needs she must be feeling. Real or imagined; Trunks wanted to believe that her innocence was intact but her desire for him real, evident in her words… He was smug for about a minute. Then felt dirty so he stopped. Trunks did not want to feel worse, he could make her feel good….Damn his thoughts were out of whack…

Trunks loved doing for Pan, he would not stop that, all he needed was moments-just to help him release- her voice, her smile, and her touch. Then he would fine…

Trunks would make it up to her- buy her anything, train with her, hell do whatever she wanted. He would spoil her, just to keep her happy, keep her close to him.

In order to keep his frazzled nerves from shorting out, Trunks began to breathe deeply. He had to calm down and be realistic. I was a lot for him, anyone to take on. He thought about asking Vegeta if he was normal, something which Trunks considered. Nevertheless, he really did not want proof he was wrong. There was a chance of this not being a deviant behavior for a Saiyan. That is what he hoped. HE had no base comparison, just a hunch.

The only other Saiyans he could observe had been mated by the time Goten and him were old enough to understand such things…There was no time to consider mating… that was not for him… He knew no other factor in Saiyan sexual behavior. Cursing he thought again that if only Pan was older… Damn they could just fuck-

He could be cured over what ailed him.

"Plan A part one," he mused aloud. Making a plan could ease his built up tension, and maybe think of a better route. "_I need to find someone my own age. But she has to be a lot like Pan… There is just something…. Monica!"_ The name popped in his mind as the perfect solution. Monica had reminded him of Pan. It was her who had made Trunks began to see his Panny in a different light! Maybe that was why he seemed so infatuated by the younger Saiyan.

"Part One- Find Monica." Trunks commanded him to do just that.

Excusing himself from the company of Bra, Marron, and Uub, Goten hurriedly went in search of Trunks Ki. He came to Trunks, and his best friend was in the process of dumping a dresser drawer on to his bed. Clothes, papers, and other junk were tossed around as Trunks threw then…

"Lose something?" Goten smirked.

"That's obvious" was the tart reply.

"Need some help?"

"Only if- Goten but I doubt it"

"OK" Goten watched longer as Trunks began to unfurl tiny scraps of paper. They too flew after a cursory glance. The room looked like falling confetti. After a moment, Goten happened to catch one spiraling piece. He opened it up for a peek. He smiled after noticing a number and a girl's name. "So you lost that hot girls number?"

"What do you know?" Trunks snarled, and then refuted, "No- just a person I want to look up."

"Gee I was wondering when you were going to start seeing women again- I thought that…never mined." Goten felt awkward.

Trunks stopped and looked at Goten's smile, 'You thought what?" bitterness in his question.

"Oh nothing- just I was wondered " Goten jested.

"Goten why you were worried?" Trunks nose flared with his question.

"Oh nothing, well I thought that you were going to play for the other team!" he laughed.

"Nani!" exclaimed Trunks. "You jerk Goten why would I do that?"

"Just well, ha-ha just kidding Trunks…. Yeah it's actually only a joke…" he said that last apart quietly not really knowing how his thoughts would affect Trunks, "Then figured, well Uub, and the girls and I thought I know it sounds weird but…"

Trunks looked frustrated. Goten was getting on his nerves. He was not in the mood to question today; "Spit it out Son!"

"OK" hands in air, Goten knew when Trunks was done, not wanting to banter and play. "We thought that you might be interested in Pan, that's all "

"Pan!" Trunks voice hitched higher. "Why would you think that?"

"You two fit well." Goten openly spoke with no malice, and no accusation. That idea made perfect sense to him. He liked Bra, and Marron liked Uub so it all fit…

Trunks sated hafted at Goten's features but drew a blank so asked, "What does that supposed to mean Goten?" He asked low.

Goten noticed the change of voice, and he raised his defense. Trunks was angry, bothered, most certainly upset.

"You fit well" he chose the words carefully, "it makes sense- our being who we are, our differences, the fact we are Saiyans…"

Trunks thought quickly, picking up that Goten was stating his words slowly, deliberately and changing the subject he posed his own question "We're Saiyans? Who are we? Better yet who are you talking about Goten?"

Goten was not sure how Trunks knew, he found himself at the piecing end of Trunks intimidating state… Goten was not sure if True ask was angry at him, or just everyone in general…But he was not going to hide the fact that Goten was talking about him and someone else…"Well" he began, "Me and Bra I kinda figured you knew?" Goten smiled.

"Knew?" he asked as though he had no idea… However, Trunks had known Goten for over 20 years; trunks knew everything every nuance of Goten. Be as tat may be, he never thought that what Goten was dealing with could ever parallel what his life situation.

"While Trunks thought about things in nanoseconds, Goten blurted out nervous jabbering…"Yeah know how I feel about Bra- its like we are made for each other…we have really become great friends while you were gone, and now it is just real good—she even understands me and all those phone calls…"

Trunks just sat there not listening to Goten anymore… he had found the number he needed. Goten could have his happy love life with Bra, he needed something else…


	4. Chapter 4

**Liaisons**

_**Kissing Bra**_

**(A/N this is like two chapters in one read slow it might be confusing... many scenes, different people, and a lemon)**

"Are you some kind of tomboy?"

She licked sweat from her upper lip, flipped her wet bangs back off her face; a little agitated that they had slipped form her ponytail. Then she assessed the dark beauty in front of her; her reply was, "are you some kind of investigator?"

"Huh? –no I mean I never seen a girl work that hard. Or are you trying to keep up with them?" Delicate fingers pointed to the two boys both whom were breathing deep from the exertion of the sparring session.

Pan smirked. She could not help it. Besting Goten and Trunks was her favorite hobby.

She shrugged her shoulders not really wanting to speak to Trunk's 'friend'. Her mood though hidden by her natural urge to fight, really fight, and not just tear the hair from Monica's head; caused her Ki to rise high, though her body was aching and tired from her training.

Bra noticed very well the vibe Pan was feeling, and she came to the rescue.

The coloring of Monica was any indication Bra knew that her dear brother had too many issues…Displacement was only one of them… Bra thought to herself, _'I am just a genius.'_

Snaking an arm around her best friend, Bra kissed Pan on the cheek, "girl you did fabulous!" She gave Pan her best smile and noticed how Monica's cheek blushed ever so slightly.

"C-ya Monica," Bra waved off to the girl with a free arm but kept one tight around Pan's waist. She pulled hard, making sure Pan moved away with her and away from Trunk's new girlfriend.

"We'll talk," was the only other words spoken from either of the two as Bra kept total control- ensuring that Monica kept her head of hair, and guarantee that Monica would only know one thing…

-Pan was her's- the image the blue haired genius wanted to be left.

The word 'tomboy' took on a greater meaning for all three.

* * *

Later…

"That Pan she is something," reflected Monica to Trunks.

Trunks kept a blank expression when Monica began the conversation but he secretly wanted to hear more. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Well, she fights like- well a boy- and I," she began to whisper, "I think she likes Bra!" she finished.

Trunks took a few minutes to digest the information- and could easily connect how anyone might misconstrue those things about Pan- however, just thinking about her- drove any thoughts of her sexual orientation out the door. Suddenly, Trunks overcome by an urging he was familiar with…moved closer to Monica.

Monica was close enough to sense Trunks growing dilemma, assuming his infatuation over her, she began to radiate her own growing desire. Trunks picked this up immediately.

"Boy Trunks how playful are we?" she asked with a husky voice.

Trunks did what was expected; the girl was his new special 'friend' though only a few kisses had transpired…. This was what he needed right? She was a distraction to overcome his real problem…

Trunks could still function in the patterns that were not forgotten. Trunks knew his deepening kisses could ignite the slow burning passion he sensed from the girl… his temporary fear of not arising was already a moot point. In fact, the image of Pan fighting him earlier was etched so prominently in his head; nothing could have deterred him from being excited… Roughly, he pushed Monica back against his bed and ravaged her neck with hot kisses, and she moaned her utmost pleasure…

As it happens in a house full of Saiyans, everyone there knew one thing... Trunks Ki was rising and all but two knew he was not fighting them… and the sensed the human's was raising too… everyone but one knew it was not another Siayan…

Vegeta grunted his displeasure of Trunks lack of taste and location and fumed out to his gravity room... Leaving Bulma to wonder what had ticked off her husband….It was the sudden scream and burst of energy even she could feel made her wonder who had pissed off her guest…

* * *

Goten sheepishly sauntered into the area to see Bulma standing angry…

Her blue eyes locked to his, he reminded her so much of Goku… and She could not help but to speak to this Son as she did to the others anymore, "So which one pissed her off this time?"

Goten shook his head, a sure sign it was Trunks, because Goten would have rolled his eyes if it had been Bra; speaking of which Bra joined her mother and Goten and put a hand on his shoulders. Goten looked down to her and gave her a small smile…

"Hun could you help me fix my room?" Bra asked of Goten.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow at the two and her daughter's use of pet name. Smiled inwardly but warned them, "If it is that messed up from the energy I felt, take a Bot to fix it, no offense 'hun' but I've seen you fix your wrecks before." Bulma waved off to go and see if Vegeta was ready to talk to her about this bump in their much-ditched filled road…

* * *

Pleasing earthlings was an easy feat for the half Saiyan. Trunks could not remember there ever being one, he could not satisfy. His stamina alone was more then what most bargained for, and for once he was glad for it, though he normally could finish the job… as he sat in the one corner chair of his large room, and looked around, he thought of many things… His last thought really was on the woman in his bed, passed out…

He could have cum, he argued, he really wanted to, but when he felt Pan's mad flight from his home, he knew what a mistake he had made… he could not do it. He tried he tried. He even got angry while he fucked, his knew friend… and she screamed and came for him… he loved the sounds she made and the taste of sex in the room. But it was not enough, some part of his wretched conscious of something held him back… felt like a fricking loser… before he knew it, the girl had moaned herself off to sleep, too tired to keep up wit him, and his member, ached from all the exertion and overcome by not cuming… he was going mad…

Trunks would not dare speak this to anyone, and for all who knew especially Monica, he finished, he came, he screamed... Red flushed his checks as he sat and embarrassed too… He never faked anything in his life… Faking an orgasm was not such a hard thing to do… however, he felt tortuously unsatisfied. This too lent itself to his maddening state.

Trunks became so indignant and angry again, he left from his outside doors, in a mad flight many miles from his home. Bra and Goten felt outward abut kept quiet. They could easily trail Trunks destination. They both kept doing what they were doing, that was fixing the room back the way it was before Pan had left it so tumultuously.

* * *

Gohan sat at his desk. Already that day he had felt his daughter's wrath. Pan was a teenager that went through her many bought of hormones. In addition, he being sensitive to all the fluctuating Ki's and energy patterns knew better then to check on every one like a mother hen. Something is a father was best to know last, that way he could not be blamed for interfering at the wrong times. He wished sometimes that he had had a sister instead of a brother to learn it, his mother was the best he had and she was always ready to boil…. However, Pan was more like his own wife… and once in a lifetime with that was enough for him, so the delicacy to know when or when not to interfere was left up to Videl… Except except the times when it involved something Saiyan…. With Pan, it was usually something Saiyan…. Moreover, that meant consulting with Vegeta!

This is why Gohan was now still at his desk, letting Pan cool down, and he continued like the blind man he was…. Videl kept giving him looks, and looking up to where their daughter's room was….

He shrugged once and said, "She's a teenager" and he sensed that Videl agreed with that statement, as though it explained everything…

Now Gohan also had to sense those million others little flick of Ki and energy that everyone had HE had a good ability about him. He knew Trunks' signature form Goten's to Vegeta's and most of the humans they were involved with, but these became like background noises in everyday life. He ignored them most times, and only when something Big happened did they respond. Even the normal spats the kids had everyday… even the tryst the kids had… and when things were hidden, they were all trained in hidden the Ki's when being discreet… nothing was ever said. This was a good thing for Trunks. CC was too far for Gohan to know what happened over there, but now Trunks was flying hard and fast to MT Pau… Gohan knew that, but remained at his desk… 'Ahh so Trunks knew what happened… well let him deal with it'

"Gohan" he looked over at Videl.

"Let it be Del, Trunks is on his way, at least we know why or who made her mad."

"For now" was all she said, being a women she had some inclination that Pan was just more then mad at Trunks or whomever or whatever that made her come home like she had…

* * *

She waited at her side table, already putting away her notebook where she typed furiously over her feelings. He was coming, and she was not sure what was going to be said. Already she did not care that much, except he was coming to her. She wondered what that meant, knew she deserved an apology but then again, maybe not. What she felt she deserved was not necessarily, what she 'deserved'. However, Trunks never made it a point to visit her after his little indiscretions before… Perhaps it was her age, it never mattered before what he did, she really never knew what it was back then, but she was not ten years old…She knew what the energy was from she knew what he was doing… and he knew she knew… that was the point. He could have tried to be quiet… not in sound but in feeling… though that was not the reason way she felt like she deserved an apology… that was what he was going to say. She desired an apology because of what had transpired with them, how close they were, he violated there little unspoken pact. Pan knew she was not going to hear him say sorry for doing what he did…just sorry that she was there to have it thrown at her like a slap.

He arrived sooner then she thought and could see how close to transforming. He must be angry! Good she thought.

He was not mad at her. However, he was angry. She had every right to leave when she did. That was not the point. HE was in a stronger need…

"Pan what did I say about running away?" he asked in a gruff voice.

She blinked. Her mind hit a wall; did he really expect her to stay while he fucked the twits' brains out? She wondered what bend had he cornered. She practically choked on her tongue and the replies she had for him… there were so many things she could tell him just had no idea of how to unjumble them from the pile they left from the impact of his words on her minds wall.

"Uh" was what she managed to pull out first.

He did not bother anymore. He walked in her room and looked around as trying to clear his head of what to say next. She watched transfixed still wondering what to say, his first words still had her confused.

"Pan, Pan I tired you know." He said quietly as not to let anyone but her hear him. She silently listed to his words.

"I thought that it would work, it still might, but I can't keep acting as though its fine. It is fine but its not. It hurt damnit. I am a Saiyan but I am physically hurt. Every time I see it, I can't the image is so sharp, that it's what it is."

She nodded her head not sure what the hell he was saying now, but she tried to follow, because it meant so much to him she could tell. Just like all the other times, since becoming such close friends… Maybe growing up was not as easy as she hoped because he sounded like her ranting and raving to her parents or her notebook, whichever had patience enough to listen… The part of her show wanted Trunks to be ok, kept her trying to decipher what he was saying, though another part of her was too young to really get it…

"And that's hard to do..." he finished.

She had missed a part, damn…

"Trunks what?"

"This damnit Pan had you heard me!" he yelled and room shook.

Both were quiet for a minute waiting to see if anyone would come up…

Gohan had heard him was not sure the jest of the conversation, but it was quiet…. He continued to work at his desk waving off a hand to Videl as he sensed her coming up to him… NOT yet, time to interfere…. He would later for sure…

Trunks calmed down, and lowered his Ki, it did not change his mood, but it gave him more time…

After a minute of quiet staring, he began again.

"You did not hear me."

"I heard you, I didn't necessarily understand you" she replied honestly.

Trunks closed the gap between them and pulled her up to him. Her head fell just below his chin, she was not much shorter, then his mom, so he was comfortable, his hands laced between hers and he held them above her head. Pan looked him in the eyes, and she could feel energy pouring off him. She loved how it felt to be this close when not sparring with the man…

The man. That was what Trunks was, she was still a girl, and whatever transpired it was going beyond her realm. BUT that was where she wanted to go… not a little kid, she wanted to be a woman, hell she only lacked in years what her body wanted to feel…

Trunks released her hands and pulled her into a hug, she could feel every muscle he had in his abs, and then lower, on him his need.

She giggled at her own discovery.

He knew he knew she knew.

See Pan, I cannot fix this. It hurts too damn much, I tried, I told you I tried, but it is no use. You have to help me…

"I... I don't know how." she said.

* * *

_**LEMON**_

* * *

He sighed deeply; he knew that... didn't him? When others might be experimenting, she was locked in for the battle to save thee earth… Kami what a fool he was… it did not matter.

He gathered her hands to his and he led her to her bed, his back to her door. She stopped when he sat down. Pan left him to go and lock her door, and she only prayed that mom did not want to check on her guest to be polite. She doubted that her mother would understand this one, though she felt Bulma might.

Trunks wondered aloud, "Will that stop anyone?' he smiled at the thought of what could happen.

"Yes, and no, they respect met too much to come on in though, it is only there to give us enough time to stop…'

She smiled a little shaky knowing that Trunks understood how fast they would react to an intrusion.

She came back to the side of the bed, and looked expectantly at him. He thanked his foresight weather intentional or not to chose his pull up sweats… though he really had not intended to do this when choosing his pants…

He looked at her face as he lowered them just enough to release his member from both them and his boxers… her gasp at the size and looks made him feel good, but he showed no expression for fear of what he might actually do…

She was not shy; thank Kami for her natural curiosity. She reached out without his beckoning, and touched the soft skin. She was amazed at how hard yet how soft it felt. HE rolled his eyes as her hand petted him.

"Please Pan," he begged.

"Umm, ok like this?" she wrapped her hands around it, and it flexed against hers nearly doubling larger in response. She was awed at how it reacted to her… as if it had a life of its own.

Trunks hands covered hers as he showed exactly what felt good and exactly what he wanted her to do…

Minutes her hand tired, so she pulled up more energy and began to get a feel for what he wanted. HE released her hand bracing himself on her bed and she freely pistoned hers over his shaft. Precum at the tip gave her more lube and she kept one hand at the base and the other moving up and down. He tweaked at every time she reached his tip… she teased him slightly when she moved her hand completely form his head…

'Don't stop"

Pan spit on her hand and continued. She smiled inwardly as to how smooth her hand fit around it, and the slippery feeling of her movements. Trunks too seemed pleased with hat.

His energy ebbed and he was tearing at her comforter and she knew he would rip them up if this continued for too much longer. Her thighs were getting weak, and every lilt moan made her juices flow... She had been handling getting wet before, but she felt her self getting hotter and wetter by the second.

"Faster!"

She complied and turned the heat up on him. Her mind was so set on trying to do whatever it was going to do. She was overcome by some gnawing sense of determination. He was going to cum, she knew that much, but had never witnessed the act. Pan could t get over how easy this was to do, and was amazed at how helpless Trunks seemed to her. She got curious enough and felt better, if she could … make it better…

She was on her knees wrestling with his anaconda-sized penis, and her hands would have been tired if not been for her heritage. She even dared looked at her clock that let her knew that this was going on for about 10 minutes now and time would soon expire on them. Parents could be so noisy when prompted, and Trunks unhidden Ki, which was hidden but spiking every so often, was the prompt. Someone would knock soon! However, though this took no time to ponder, she got closer to him and let her saliva spill from her mouth to give hr hand more lube. It calmed the friction of skin on skin, but the scent, being that close to him, was blinding. She dipped right back to it and tasted his tip so slightly, She adjusted her grip and suck lightly on the head and kept her hand moving up and down, while her other hand had a firm grip o his base.

"Pan, Oh Pan"

She was pleased to hear him and sucked harder…

"Pan ease up on the bottom," he begged, but she could not understand his command into him as she was…

He flexed one hand and had to pull her one off him….

She looked up his member engorged in her mouth, and physically relieved of her hard grip, he let go of her hand and placed it on her head, as she sucked him off, and jerked him at the same time…

Damn, that is hot, he thought, her mouth was engulfing him he was so close…

He bucked up to her face, as he was ready to spill, her fast movements causing him such pleasure.

"Pan, Pan you don't have to…" he told her so incase of her bad reaction to this, he dare not think of it…

Pan pulled her mouth from his, saw his muscles on his legs flex, and continued to pump his orgasm out from him. Trunks stressed and strained, and held on to his screams as his body finally released it; the built up passion he had been holding on. Pan whined as she pulled his essence from him, almost a little disappointed by not getting to kept him in her mouth, but then thought better of it... she had heard stories about this….

His white glistening cum was on her hands, and down his shaft and _**IT**_ looked purple from his strain. Not knowing what else to grab, she found a t-shirt on her dresser, and wiped her hands off… but before he could use the same rag, she grasped him once more in a grip. His member still slightly enlarged stood at thee attention she was giving it… He dare not speak.

Pan put it back in her moth, to give her a taste of his wanted cum. It was biter, but yet not too bad… Something about it made her want to keep doing this…

"Pan, Stop! I t is not going to be so good in a minute…" She looked up and let him drop form her mouth, a little disappointment on her face.

He chuckled, and pushed her bangs from her eyes… HE had never been so relaxed and tenses at the same time before…

"I like it, but you won't when it cools….." he tried to tell her how its consistency gets clumpy after a while….

"Oh," not sure of how it changed, no one ever told her that much…. Especially not in sex education…obviously that was not part of the curriculum….then again neither was giving blow jobs… perhaps they need to change that class title…

Before any more was done, Trunks sat up faster and pulled up his boxers and pants. She had done something so amazing that he could not get words out to thank her…

He knew time was up and he felt bad... not for the act, but because he had been here too long, and had yet to visit, her parents and he knew that that was almost unacceptable…. Therefore, before they came in to keep up the manners, he quickly kissed Pan, as deep as he dared, and jumped out the window…

Trunks flew home fast, knowing how disappointed she must feel, he never left a woman unsatisfied…. Woman! That half woman, girl, and damn that Pan… he could feel her anger flow after him… she had every right to be mad, even more so now….

* * *

Gohan felt him leave, and now he could feel Pan's anger flow with him…. He really did not think Trunks fixed anything… and what he suspected that transpired in that room was any indication, he would have to call on Trunks and remind him of his manners….

He sighed, though, because he really did not want to find out the truth of the energy that slipped out…. Not Pan, not with Trunks, not now not this soon…

Gohan would not intrude on her… but he would know eventually… Pan could not hide the fact that her hormones would change after having sex for the first time. He would know it… then he would kill Trunks…. Well hurt him a lot….


	5. Chapter 5

**Liaisons**

_**Kissing Bra part 2**_

Marron and Bra were talking on the phone; there was concern for their friend…

"What do you suppose?" Marron asked; knowing that Bra always had some plan brewing.

"Nothing new, just let's see if we could give her a make over."

"Pan? Bra that never works… I don't see how it can she should kill us if we tried too… again."

"Not that kind- lets let her regress- go with what she likes."

"So how is that a make over? " Marron was bored with the idea at first but now it seemed that Bra was running out of ideas…

"No, her taste with fashion couture!" she smiled brightly loving the idea personally.

"So we don't have to go to the army navy surplus store?" Marron was glad to hear it.

Bra smirked whimsically, "Yeah something like that. First though we have to convince her to do something…"

"I don't know Bra, it sounds faulty. What do you have in mind by _do something?_ Plus if she goes drastic wont Trunks lose interest?"

Bra thought to herself; _that would defeat us_.

"Marron I don't think so- she's so young- she'll be changing her outward appearance constantly right now… its what she is, o the inside- nothing can change the person she is… Its Pan he wants I am sure of it- its jut that –I think he cant see them together right now—his image his ideology."

"Bra, I don't know. I wouldn't want him to know, I mean Trunks is very dangerous when crossed!"

"So's Pan- So what?"

"Let's be honest with Pan then-"

"Fine, Half the truth- we will tell her is; it's her part in a play, its not Trunks we plan to trick anyhow… its everyone else, I think Pan could do it… especially with what I have in mind…" the words lingered, Marron knew what Bra was hinting at…

"She won't admit to liking him- so she might not agree to do anything- we have to consider that, just to prove her point," Marron warned.

"Then we don't let her."

"Yeah it's going to have to be you then."

"ME? Why me?"

"Yes you- Gosh Bra I'm not a Saiyan, you have the ability to strangle her"

"I hope no to come to blows- if she has that much aversion – but you're right…"

"Oh My God!" yelled Marron

"What!" screamed Bra; Marron sounded so afraid.

"What if- well what if she begins to like you too, like Trunks?"

"Hey!" Yeah, nope its Trunks don't worry she wont change that much…"

; She might be curious…"

"Marron not everyone goes down that street." _Like you do_, she

Added to herself.

"Yeah, right" Marron added sarcastically.

"Ugh- Goten… He won't like it!" Marron told her friend

:"Yeah right" this time Bra gave the sarcasm. "You just don't want him to know you and I experimented… he might want to join"

"Not funny Bra" Marron cut off her friend… Marron wondered the same though But Uub was not like that…

"Point taken Mar- but we are way off our subject." Reminded Bra

"I know."

"So it's Pan: operation Tomboy!" Bra said gleefully.

"You're so dramatic," reminded Marron.

"Just think, after Monica is gone, she can do whatever she likes… Pan will finally be happy."

"I hope" Marron said under her breath.

"What?" asked Bra.

"Nothing"

* * *

Therefore, the plan was set… Bra and Marron were on a mission to le Pan do what she wanted…. However, with style… How was this going to get Pan her man?

* * *

Pan wondered along the same lines…. There must be a trick to this… she sat in the chair of the salon… Bra's first stop: hair…

* * *

It's nice- It can stay out of your way- when sparring" Bra sincerely told Pan.

"Yeah I really like it, but hey if you don't then remember how fast your hair grows, it will be long again in no time," agreed Marron.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new look. Her hair was shorter than ever before- this mad her small features accentuated. She could understand why it was called a pixie.

Bra grabbed some gel and pulled pieces of bangs and top parts; giving Pan a spiky messy look.

"Cute" Marron told her.

"Pierre, thanks so much!" mushed Bra-

the little hair dresser beamed at the heiress- congratulating his well done job- that mean a big tip from the girl.

* * *

"So Pan how about your next trip?"

"Bra!" she warned

"Look I promised- you want your cover to work right?"

"I don't give a shit." Pan said.

"Yes, but think about it…" bra reminded her.

"I heard your theory Bra… You don't know mine." Pan reminded her.

"I'm waiting…" bra gave her the floor.

"Trunks needs me…"

"So what- he always will"

"DO you- how- What?" Pan stuttered.

"Duh, Pan, Trunks needs you – so why is he dating Monica and not you?" Bra pointed out.

Pan had no answer to that- which she was willing g to share with Bra.

"Cause it's a crime" Marron enlightened them.

"Lets just do it- no one will know Pan- and I bet you nee him too" the last was said demurely… as they headed for Bra's car.

"Bra" Pan blushed anger flowed and added silently; I need something damnit…

"Good- he can pretend to see Monica and have you – and when you're older – Viola- your as good as gold," revealing her plan to Pan.

"Yuck no sharing!" Pan told her.

"Too late" she reminded her friend.

"What about disease… I mean one time and well I mean ugh" Pan revealing her worse fear about sharing Trunks like this… the only way it seemed she was going to have him..

"Pan" Marron gasped, wondering how her friend should put up with sharing….

"What? It cant happen Trunks' body he's' ½ Saiyan- Cant happen he cant transmit he cant contract- you're safe." Bra explained.

"They did not teach that in Sex Ed" Pan relied on that class again…

"Really Pan Stop thinking like a chijikuian"

Your dad's version?" she asked Bra.

"You have no idea" Bra rolled her eyes letting them know just how intense of the birds and bees are when talking to Vegeta.

"So one more thing"

All eyes looked at the ½ Saiyan

"What now?" Pan asked her exasperated.

"Kiss me" she told her.

Marron's eyes bugged slightly at this… The one part of the plan that was fun…

Sanity had left the building and was sitting inside of Bra's car… no one spoke for a minute…

Bra asked again, "Kiss me Pan – its part of the charade…"

"Bra don't les take this slow- Or some other direction" Begged Marron

"But what about Goten/" Pan asked sure this would delay her part.

"Don't worry – he'll understand, Now just kiss me- lightly no Frenching."

"Whoo- thank Kami," said Marron.

This got her a look of contention form Bra. Pan was still sitting there debating.

Bra just gave Marron a hard stare... hesitantly Pan questioned … then-

Ok, its only Bra-my best friend and Marron second best friend… what will this hurt…

Before Bra gave her attention back to Pan, Pan leaned over and kissed her… then pulled back and sat from her in the car…

'Fine for now Pan- you're off the hook, but next time with more effort and maybe some tongue." Bra quipped.

"Eww" Maroon and Pan chummed.

She gave them a glare form the corner of her eyes but said, "So Hot Topic sound good?"

"Yeah" Marron and Pan agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: I WAS GOING TO ADD ANOTHER SECTION.. BUT INSTEAD I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER… 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_I do not own DBZ- I wrote for my own pleasure and sometimes if you like it enough Fan fiction readers…

_Warning_Some material in here might disturb you… It is not for young readers… Mature Rating;

Explicit subjects matters and hentai, lemon.

**Plan A Part II**

Damn, Damn! Oh, fuck she was so hot- hot damnit.

He wanted her so much more- ever since his flight back home- he could not get those visions out of his head. Now they were playing havoc on his mind at work, home, and during his sleep. Pan's wanton mouth holding him captive…. Her earnest look of wanting to give him pleasure….

It was worse now more then ever... anytime he thought of anything, she was the first thing on his mind, and them both finishing what they started…

However, he promised. He could not break that- this was Pan- too young- too fucking young-

Monica would take her place, he just had to find the time to get away from and not feel her and then… then he would be free. She would cost him too dearly if not.

_Go away. _The thought penetrated his brain… Send Pan home… do something so the two wont cross paths- Monica was perfect, not Pan, not Pan – Kami not Pan.

The possibility of a future with the Demi was not in the works. Gohan would kill him- the press would eat him alive and his mother would probably ban him for life.

Pan was a girl- just a young girl- a girl who would not leave his sexual fantasies alone.

However, his conscience begged another question- _if only- no one knew because deep down nothing could really replace the feeling he had with her- not even Monica._ Only if, he was perfectly honest.

He squashed the thought.

_I am with Monica- only if I need Pan will I. He promised._

_Damn- Damn-_

_I just cannot fuck you!_

_You owe her though- _

_Ugh! She probably hates me now._

_I would. You left her- unsatisfied. You just cut and ran – like a coward!_

_Shut up! Shut up! I know it-_

"Mr. Briefs?" the assistant asked of him.

He looked up surprised, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the concerned voice.

"Yes," Trunks answered flatly.

"There's a call for you then."

Trunks took a second to look at the phone blinking on his desk. Hesitantly, he picked it up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Trunks!"

Trunks smiled, Monica had rescued him from fighting with himself…

* * *

The evening was warm. He walked out to the balcony of their room. The salt air licked his face… Dinner was romantic and the mood, the mood was too. HE imagined the night would be just as good.

Monica was in the washroom as he snuck out to take one drag of a cigarette, a bad habit of recent. Hell, the cigarettes he snuck off his mother of all people. Alcohol was another option but a poor choice for his state. He would not feel cowardice for needing any crutch. This was not a fight to save the earth! He reminded him self.

He would not think- he would just do.

"Trunks?" softly the voice beckoned him he went back though the doors into the room he had reserved for just them-

This was it- his loins burned- all was well….

They lay side by side. Her legs were entwined with his; he strummed her mound with a rhythmic motion. He hit upon her nub, hidden amongst silken curls. Sighs and moans escaped Monica, as she arched up and nipped his chin. He teased her until he felt the moistness- slipping in one finger her sighs were filled with content—two fingers pressed in and she _oohed_ her desire. Her legs opened wider the left one pressed to the bed by Trunks body; he slid between hers and continued his ministrations. She was now on her back and he moved down her body in diarchy of her jewel. With two fingers pressed deeply inside he lapped at her button…

"Oh- God- Trunks" was sweet music he loved to know how that turned them into jelly- all hot and sticky!

Her breathes were hitched at every beat. Trunks reared from her – knees pressed into the mattress one hand keeping her right knee form closing her legs; he kept inserting his two left fingers- he dare not use more- she was so hot and wet! Slowly dropping his hand form her knee he scooted closer, replaced his fingers with a practiced skill, and slid inside- relishing her tight, wet, grip on his Saiyan hood.

He plunged deep- the feeling was exquisite-

It took all he had not to tear her apart- all he could sense was pleasure their scent of sex and the sounds…

Trunks closed his eyes trying to envision his climax. He would come this time- He would please her yes, but he needed this for himself. His pace picked up the friction bringing him closer and closer.

Just this once he begged- as he could feel its building pressure. His hips slammed hard to her pelvis, as her screams were oblivious to his ears…

Turks just kept his eyes closed for a fear swam in the back of his head- fear of losing it. - instead he thought of Pan fighting, then of her smile, then her underneath him- right now- he was cheating he knew. This whole rendezvous out of town was supposedly form Monica and him- but right now, it was for him- _one obstacle at a time-_

Finally, "oh Kami" its here he acknowledged.

"Oh- Oh Pan… Man oh Man!" he corrected his Freudian slip. Monica did not seem to have heard him- his sweat dropped.

The ringing in his head stopped and he assessed her. She was moaning happily and he could feel her drained state.

He lay on the bed and she snuggled to him. Before long he knew, she was asleep.

Now he lay in bed wondering what this meant…

Agitation forced him up and he slipped away, back to his balcony retreat.

* * *

Fumbling he lit another cigarette and took a long drag. He would probably have a few…

He did it! Finally. Wore the girl out too he mused. He could not remember if she had come… she must have his eyes staid shut the whole time….

Fuck it! He came he came inside a hot piece of snatch… not on

His hands…ugh- he thought…

He should have been happy- he was- but something nagged him- guilt- why? He questioned.

He shot off the balcony into the inky night air hoping this would ease his head. Unconsciously he found himself at a familiar location.

* * *

The window was opened just for him he smirked. Inside was Pan his Pan sleeping.

He reached out and touched her cheek. She pressed toward his warmth he could not help the smile he felt.

Without a thought, he slipped beside in her small bed. He was on his back and she was half on him. Without a flinch, she cuddled up next to the warm presence… Finally, a peace settled over him and he eased into slumber.

The first stirring of the dawn began and a scent assailed him and made him sigh. What was it that could cause him to react to her theses many types of ways? He questioned with great concern… before the sun slit through the dark horizon Trunks awoke completely, and he looked at the imp in his arms. HE could feel the blood rushing to fill his cock and he groaned inwardly…

Pan stirred at her senses of his presence. She was not alone…"Trunks- what's wrong?" she asked knowing without opening her eyes that that was who was holding her.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her.

In a long while, they smiled at each other, like old times.

Instinctly, he reached out and touched her hair, messing up her short locks…

"I cut it," she told him.

"I see that- it's different "

She was not sure if he was glad or not-

"There's a reason," she explained.

He kissed her into silence. It was light but lingering.

"Tell me later- I have to leave," he said. Regret filling him. Regret he could not share with her.

However, she just smiled. He smiled right back.

As she watched him go and felt out to him- she was aware that she still was mad at him for before- but he was Trunks, her best friend Trunks.

Aggravation forced her back against the mattress; who was she kidding he made her want- _Damn he left me again! _She screamed inside!

* * *

Silently, he stumbled back inside… Aware of how frustrated he had made Pan, but touching on a feeling he had forgotten… How close he and she were… Even before he started this whatever it was, they had begun, no he had begun….

Monica had not moved from the position he had left her in the night before. Thank Dende she slept like Goten! He was able to slip back beside her on the bed. However, he did not cuddle her form; he laid on his side his back to her. Fortunately, a happy thought remained with him… his memory of how he had just woken up next to Pan.

Oh, Pan he thought- it is time for me to make up for some things. He promised her in his mind. Wasn't it time for another sleepover at CC? He had to get their life back to normal…. Something had to feel right again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Liaisons**

**_Pan takes a stand_**

**An: I lost a chapter that I wrote… so I am going to fill what I remember in here…. Don't worry though the rest of the chapters are secure…..**

"Come on Pan its going to be great." Bra twirled around her room as she talked to Pan on the phone…

"I don't want a movie night or game night Bra." Pans was firm in her resolution.

Bra whined her way through the conversation, "Oh come on everyone is going to be here, it won't be the same without you here"

"I just don't think so, I am too antsy and I can't stand the mind games we're playing." Pan had to be blunt.

"Pan we are not playing games, we are just sending up a smoke shield for Monica" Bra hiss the girls name, "and bedsides tonight we can do whatever you want, the plan will work."

"What makes you think I care about the 'THE PLAN'?"

"Because it makes sense and besides it will work, then we can go on you can go on you and Trunks …"

"Bra stop, I will come by but I won't play games…."

"Fine! You can spar…" Bra agreed

"

"You Spar? Ha yeah I'll come if you spar."

"Whatever it takes…" Bra grumbled

"Why does it even matter to you?" asked Pan

"Because I want you to be happy." Bra replied

""I'll try then." Pan said gloomily….

"Just be happy," Bra told her but Pan had hung up ….

The sway of the palm fawns blocked the view, but the five friends were all sitting down talking about the great sparring that had taken place that night. Even Trunks' annoying girlfriend was easy to ignore. Bra sat closely to Pan and had uncle Goten at her other side. Of course, the whole thing had been planned…. Bra had made sure that Pan's aggressive attacks on Goten had seemed purely jealousy driven than not. Pan and Marron knew that that premise was par for course, just to throw off Monica's scent, but Pan really had some issues about it…

Bra was overly pleased; but Pan kept looking over her shoulder at the night sky hoping that the rest of the evening would not go awry.

Monica and Trunks walked the grounds of the garden walk. Trunks could hear the whispers of his friends but not the actual words…

"I can't believe you all fight so hard... and did you see Pan? She was all over Goten... and Trunks I think she was jealous and not letting Goten win at all for Bra…" Monica staged whispered to Trunks…

"I don't know Monica, we all spar like that all the time, you saw us before…" Trunks trailed off not wanting any of their conversations to lie too much on Pan….

"Hmmm it makes me wonder…."Monica continued…

Trunks said no more as he led her past the palm fawns that hung lowly over the last turn before the center of the garden maze… there he knew his friends were …

Bra struggled to contain her excitement... Trunks was coming and they would be in view soon. Moreover, Pan needed to perform.

Bra grabbed Pan's hand and Pan finally turned her eyes to the Princess, she did not care anymore about Monica and this ruse so what did it matter anyway…. Trunks was not going to change his mind about her; not right now….

As the couple approached, Pan's keen sense could count the steps left they would take to be where Uub, Marron, Goten, she and Bra were. And as on cue, Bra leaned to Pan … Pan took advantage and put into this kiss what she imagined kissing Trunks would have been like. Bra's eyes and Trunks were almost identical, Pan closed hers as to not see the aqua hair and frenched the Princess in front he the entire gang…

Besides the rushing of blood that deafened Pans ears, she heard a little laugh from Marron, and a gasp from Monica and a distinct "see I told you so!" Moreover, before anyone could have said anything, Pan took flight in the direction of the night sky she had been watching only moment s before.

Trunks had left the scene with Monica, too bewildered to join his friends…

"Pan wait, it worked!" Bra cried out..., But Pan was too far up to care or hear…

"See Trunks I told you, that girl is manipulating everyone you and Bra and I don't think she cares who she hurts… did you see Goten? He was shocked! I can't believe she is one of your best friends, she's a lesbian or something!"

Trunks did not want to hear anymore, No one talked about Pan especially her sexual orientation! Pan was off limits.

"Enough" he said lowly…

"What, I know it must be a shock Trunks but honestly I think your friendship to that little thing has prejudiced your opinion.

'I think its time to leave Monica."

'Oh, Ok yeah let's leave." She agreed.

"No, its time for you to leave, and I think that that should be a permanent thing"

"What Trunks I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"I am saying good night and goodbye"

At that, Trunks turned and left, he had to find his Pan and see if she was all right…

He landed to where Pan had ventured. Her back was to him but the moon illuminated her silhouette . Her shoulders were not hunched. Trunks was grateful that she was not crying or anything, her Ki was low so she was not angry…

She was tired of hoping for it to happen it was not going to happen.

"Go away" she ground out frustrated…

He ignored her

"Don't come any furtherer Trunks." She replied to his first step from his landing….

But he had her where he wanted her, "Pan what did I say about running away from me/"

"I didn't run away from you Trunks, I left for me and my own reasons."

He walked toward her determined to find out why she had kissed Bra…. Hoping it had a lot to do with messing with Monica like it had… He had no questions as to her sexual orientation…. Moreover, most likely his wild sister instigated that …

"Why do you make it so difficult?" teeth gnashing as she growled at him.

Trunks was so close now able to touch her...

She knew he was close but she felt so used up, as if it was not worth all the effort… it was the reason why she did not want to come over tonight…. Trunks was going to tease her and let her down…

He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him… He dipped his head down and sealed her words with a kiss, sultry tasting what he had been dreaming about – what his sister had found—Amusing, Bra and her idiotic games she planed…

As angry as she had been as frustrated as he had made her, it tore at her to feel such heat and desire fore him. His lingering kiss warmed her soul, igniting that fire- a fire unlike any humans. A Saiyan type of desire where reasons squashed... age did not matter. He was upon her before she could react… she tasted so sweet- young- fresh- dew This blocked all senses and created pheromones that seasoned his senses too then she remembered to exist… they were in that moment blanketed with each others arms, soft velvety tongues one dominant the other pliant, whimpering, begging for consumption wanting release…. Laboring for breath

It was soft and silky abandoning… he could do anything he wanted, he could taste the change, feel her posture measure her stance… Pan wanted – needed him in the most intimate ways- releasing her lips her pleading the begging, "please, please, please don't stop….. Please do not leave me please fill me…. Trunks…."

However, the sweet taste began to burn his throat like always… when all the reasons why he could not fulfill her pleas- choked him- stopped him, and this hurt more than anything had ever hurt him before; more than being beaten.

Large brown pained eyes struck him … anger and confusion and then at last a deadened stare and she uttered her prediction, "Things will never be right between us again."

"Just go away Trunks" releasing her energy it ebbed back down….

He misunderstood her, "I sent her home" feeling as if he owed her something…

"Oh goody lets have a party." She said sarcastically… Did he really think that Monica was her problem… it was him, he and his issues….

"She thinks you're a lesbian…," he told her

"So what is this you protecting my reputations? Because I do not really care what anyone thinks of me…. On the other hand, was this your proof? Did you have to find out for yourself how much I want you?"

She did not want to continue in this way… he was just too much… loving him as she did was too much… she had to stop this game. He was too difficult to try to win over outright- she felt old by comparison— at first she wanted this game enjoyed the attention and the feelings he aroused...s he wanted to please him, please herself—but he stopped short each time--- playing her---

She flew off, she knew it was going to happen and she allowed it, wanted it… now she was closing down, shutting off the most exquisite feeling her deepest need and the most wonderful love one could ever hope to find… It was not hers… it was the fantasy… and she had to leave him behind in the past…. She could not keep allowing him to pretend anymore…

He had no strength to carry after her- her wounds hurt more than his own pride. The piercing fear hidden deeply in his heart, and he knew… love would never reach for him again- except with Pan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Liaisons**

**_A new life_**

When pride is all that is left after the hurt is gone, the mind does strange things to a man… Old arguments seem pathetic…. Vegeta often spoke about pride but this was different it was a sour lemon for Trunks. I am proud thought Trunks, proud to be a Saiyan, but Trunks wondered if that was the misconception…. Saiyan were a Pride. That was probably a more fitting description… They were animals; or were it the upwelling joy in ones own self; Pride? It was more like debauchery:

Trunks mind was in overload- he was trying to put words for how he was feeling. Weeks had slipped by since that evening with Pan and he had not seen or heard from her. Neither had he called back on Monica. He mused about how he thought things would get back to normal like before when he left on the search for the black star Dragonballs- and he was willing to live with that, willing to live for many things…But his pride had kept him from too many of those thing he was willing to live for willing to do for that normalcy… His pride had kept him and Pan apart; though he argued her age was the problem. That did not stop him from making extreme advances though. He thought by not taking it too far he would be absolved form the havoc he created, but it really boiled down to pride… Which caused her more pain and frustration… he hurt her- that was far more reaching than anything was… He had no idea what to do about it either….

Lust did not interfere- she had not acted like a child or a young girl- he had no excuse to give…and if he was not so concerned for her he would feel sorry for himself, but thankfully he wasn't being so selfish…. Pan had acted quite mature, and his excuse over her age seemed to fly away as she had…he almost did not know what to do except wait- wait for another time when he could approach Pan in a mature way- if she would consider him, he would wait until approach her without causing pain or disbelief. Trunks knew then just how much damage he had done to their friendship… Trunks had taken too much advantage- and put her down… The Monica plan had backfired and it was a slap in the face. Pan was Saiyan and thus had the same Pride as he, if not more. More deserving… If only he would have not been so concerned with what everyone else would said about his attraction to the young demi-. Trunks was always worried about his reputation. They could have been happy….

However, no the 'Not Pan' would mock him, as he had been unwilling to see her as she really was. How blind; but the crux was she was still too young…

However, the nagging thing was this did not stop Bra and Goten….but they were both ½ Saiyan… and Bra had always appeared more mature…. more worldly… and Goten naive… this still didn't change the predicament he found himself in. Trunks sighed and finally slept... he had spent too much time wondering …

4 months later…

Melancholy could only last so long, especially with someone like Pan… though her heart felt heavy and she missed Trunks and Bra she did not need to punish herself with those two. It had been a queer time preparing for her final year at school, high school, and she was changing into the young adult that would stand out, but not in a Saiyan type way…. She really needed to round out herself to be able to live in both worlds….

She was human and did live on earth…. Pan could not to let Vegeta know but being Saiyan was not the only thing she had to live for though she perfected those way eons ago…. He was more than a sensei he had grounded her…and besides her family was the only Saiyan she saw anymore. It was good that Goten had occupied so much of Bra's time that she knew Bra had not missed their girl times…

Pan shook off the last girl time they had and fought to remind herself it was a ruse… That Bra was just a minx…

She reminded herself again it was well that Goten was preoccupying Bra's time, but Pan didn't care what occupied Trunks… she could sometimes feel his Ki- sparring- but all other feelings were kept deadened... she needed to heal and live.

Pan had an ache though, for something to fill that emptiness that never seemed to ease. Thus, she began to do things she never usually would. Pan began to interact with kids form her school.

To her surprise found she was becoming quite friendly with a mix of friends whom before were just some nice kids she knew. Pan could not spar with them, however, girl talk was right up her ally and flirting for the first time with humans was more entertaining then she had previously realized. Being a tough anti social fighter was tiresome. In short, she was having fun without being a world hero.

Ironically, this pleased her sensei even more than he would lead on. This surprised Vegeta. However, Pan was more focused than before and had begun to enjoy her training now that she was enjoying life…. This reminded the Prince of Kakarot… this pleased Pan to know this- Life could only get better….As it were- Ryan, an unassuming boy of 18, was about to find out.

Pan realized that her pixie haircut actually sited her personality, and decided to keep it short. Surprisingly, it added an appeal: she was compact, strong athletic and growing more beautiful or so Ryan thought.

Pan had found excitement, a life and a place in that life. It was amazing how normality could be exciting. Furthermore, things that adolescences get preoccupied in coursed through her like an aphrodisiac. She could see that Ryan was hot, for a boy her age. Once did not have to be an Adonis to be pleasant to look at. Saiyan's were just inherently physical; Ryan was a well-put together 18-year young man and seemed very devoted to Pan.

Pan noted how his kisses were appealing and touches innocent but thrilling. He made her feel dangerous but safe at the same time… This was what she needed… there was nothing better.

It wasn't that Pan was being a bad girl, or a slut but she was highly curious and wanted that feeling he gave her, but needed it to be more, stronger...all consuming. Her illusionary dream of Trunks was just that an illusion …He had too much to lose and Pan did not need to be a part of that… She had nothing to lose except her virginity and with what she felt was anything worthwhile, she held no misconceptions. She did not plan to marry anytime soon, but yes, she wanted to have sex and lots of it… sex and more sex… she only hoped she like it…

Her best friend would not, could not cooperate. He had too many issues. Bra too- it was a good thing Goten came to his senses and corralled Bra when he did…

**_Pan's POV_**

Learning how to let things go, even her dearest and closest friends, was in her opinion was strange. Sometimes, she thought, people go through life moving along in everyday occurrences- living with family and friends and bam--- someth8ing changes in the routine. New interest evolve and you can't remember when or what you have been doing months before… as if the old routine was a distant memory

Unfortunately, when this phenomenon included family … it only took one gathering and that old routine that old life pulls you back into the fold…. thus so easy to fall back into all your old ways again…

Now Pan had two forces working against her… Your old friends and family and the new ones…. Therefore, it happened…

Bulma, bless her heart had caught her daughter in a compromising situation. Goten in her bedroom and amidst the beating he got from Vegeta on principal and the Chichi syndrome; The Briefs and Son's were throwing a party – a celebration. Nothing too big mind you, Corny and Romantic… Bulma had some crazy idea about how her children were supposed to behave and Chichi agreed….

Pan was fixing her appearance. She loved the way she could mess her hair and it settled perfectly. Since her eyes were dark, she only lined them and added clear mascara. A light blushing and lip-gloss finished her face. Her skin glowed naturally. Deciding to please herself, she indulged in a pair of diamond studs… he father had to pierce her ears for… As far as her clothes, she opted to forgo her baggy cargos for a retro mini denim skirt, complimented by black stretch cotton off the shoulder T. Complete with her black ballerina Nikes she humped; happily, she did not look Tomboyish. For a last touch sprayed on her perfume, _Be Delicious_. She giggled loving the apple scent.

Happily, she left her room floating down her stairs... she could see her happy reflections in her parents eyes…

"Why Pan you look adorable." Her mother claimed. Pans' mood was too good to be bothered by her mothers gushing.

Gohan kissed her cheek and when he began to comment about her fragrance, the doorbell rang…

She waved to her parents, promising to see them later at the Briefs.

Ryan looked cool and hip. Cool as in fresh. He wore some black jeans and a nice dress T-shirt. _Thank Kami this was not a formal gatherin_g, Pan amused. Another followed that thought, Prom was not far off and she knew Ryan was going to ask her. Moreover, she knew she wanted to go. Even if it meant a real dress. In addition, she knew what kind of night she wanted to have…

AT CC

At first Trunks was excited. Pan was coming over and when he saw her, his heart jumped. Something he noted as a faded pleasant memory. However, she was not alone- and what he saw he could not fathom what that made him feel. He was jealous. As introductions were made he could not trust his voice, he could feel his saliva choking him, causing him to dash for the other room to get a drink. He hid in the kitchen counting backwards_- five –four- three- two- one._

This was ridiculous he reprimanded himself. Why should one of the strongest beings in the Universe hide? Dende chose not to answer him. On some basal level, he felt betrayed. Pan was a turncoat. A surprising part of wanted to snuff the kid out…. Squeeze his head off his shoulders… and then was felt foolish. It was shameful to want to destroy a non-power Ki boy…

This battle raged while his mind niggled over how Pan looked. She was such a young woman. Moreover, this stirred a fire he had tried to bury more ties than he could remember. Lastly the rage built over how he felt. He was consumed by the fact that Pan should only look this way for him... This feeling he knew well. It tormented him for years… She was his to love die or hate as he wished. It scared him to feel openly to an extent for Pan. This had played on him since before the Tour and stronger since he realized when it had become apparent … _That Parasite had made him see feel things about Pan that …_ Bebi had done more evil than good. It led him to feel the weakness for Pan …

_Oh Fucking Kami_. Frustration built as Trunks argued and sputtered.

Wisely, no one went into where the young Prince was. Everyone could feel his Ki everywhere. Pan questioned his reactions; could not act upon it but she knew she could absolve him of the problem. Even though if she was not sure why he was so powered up. Nevertheless, she would not show an outward concern. This was not her problem anymore. Even the curious glances form the family made her conscience of their concern. When Pan steered clear from Trunks off moods it was usually her fault. This clear indication to them was that Pan had caused Trunks mood, but it was not obvious as what….Normal was normal. Trunks avoided them all and Pan was the reason…. These things were silently understood as common place among the families….

Except Bra and knowingly Vegeta….

Even in Bra's excitement in the circumstances that brought everyone, she loved to celebrate; even as the center of attention; she realized that Trunks was reacting badly to Pan's company. However, Bra felt he was deserving of this. She was mixed in her feeling- happy for Pan yet sad about the whole affair. It was Trunks own fault.

Dare Bra interfere again? Yes!

Making her way to the kitchen, noticing that Goten recognized her destination, but he let her go….

Trunks sat quietly debating with himself.

"You know all you really need to do is present yourself as a better choice." She told him with no preamble.

Aqua eyes meet aqua ones

"It's not what you think, nor is it that easy…" he replied sounding miserable.

She sighed, they were so much alike- Pan and Trunks. Bra tried one last time, "she is growing up- this is her last few months at school… it wouldn't be so awkward – and you don't look anything over 25."

Age: the reasonable question. He didn't look so old he would not for a long time… could that help?

_Never mind_ he thought he waved Bra away not wanting to talk about it with her. He needed to think

Bra knew she hit on something- how could she not. She left feeling satisfied maybe her methods were getting better all the time.

Goten smiled when Bra reappeared… the rest of their night went beautifully….


	9. Chapter 9

**Liaisons**

_**A Lonely Road**_

A/N: I do not usually write authors notes, but this next sequence of events might feel a bit disjointed from the story. It is a dream sequence of a past time. I imagined that this happened in which to result in the story Liaisons as an answer to a Pan and Trunks challenge based on a song. I consider this the first touch…

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.  
(_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_~ Greenday)

She could believe she was untouchable. Pan walked down the city street, and it was deserted. But they were out there, her enemies now. No one attacked her though. Either Buu or Uub would show up and protect her. They were her constant shadow- giving her, her space but always there. However, they were not the only ones… He would be there too. He, him, her confidant---

Now that Grandpa Goku was lost, she had no real fear of things she knew, only a fear of the unknown. Her Papa and Mama had turned against her; everyone had….Bulma and Vegeta- Everyone.

Pan shuddered, as she felt the chill of all their hate. They wanted her dead… all of them except him. It came back to him- He had to hate her too! However, he could not kill her or at least he had not yet……………

Pan figured she understood why Bebi did not need her. Even though she was a Saiyan female, the Tuffle had Bra… She was the princess. Pan was just a ¼ Saiyan…. Bebi really hated Goku's inability to be infected… She was better than dead. Thus, he had not been able to infect her either. There was just something about her.

Pan sensed this dilemma, even more so with Trunks. Every time she had crossed his path from the first time they had awaken Bebi on M2, or when Trunks was infected on Pital. He had slapped her across the ship- then later at his home at Capsule Corp. Next, in the street on earth…. Trunks/ Bebi had stood looming over her- in a victory stance. His red possessed eyes glowing angrily at her. Bravely she looked up into his tormented eyes and waited for something to happen- death-

She could only look through him looking for the man she had come to care. The man she had gave up as lost… She trusted him would give her life for him… She would give up now knowing she would not fight to destroy him. Pan could not hurt anyone in her family that had been possessed. At least not enough to inflict a mortal would.

Though they were loss to her, she saw something in the Trunks/Bebi eyes. They flickered from red to aqua and he was there... staring deeply back into hers. The fatal blow never came.

Instinctively she knows it might never; at least not from him…

Ironically, not only could he not kill her, he had saved her from a mob scene intent on killing her. She could have killed them all easily but somewhere he knew her secret hate of killing earthlings. That meant that Trunks was still there with some influence.

Why hadn't the others found themselves as often as Trunks had? Vegeta was strong and Gohan and Goten were strong…

Pan stumbled on a dip in the sidewalk… she cursed herself for being so clumsy... She had not been paying attention to her surroundings... that could mean her death. Today was her birthday. Besides, everyone she knew was a Tuffle, except Hercules, Uub b, and Buu. There would be no Dim sum, no Dino Tail soup… there was only loneliness and the hope that everything would work out.

Her wanderings way from her only haven (Satan and Buu) was a harsh reality she wanted to feel. And this allowed her to think about him. Some deep part of her knew that he would find himself... Trunks was an enigma-

It was then that she had an eerie feeling of being watched.

He slid from around the corner, the dual voice of Bebi/ Trunks spoke, "An ugly Saiyan all alone."

Pan immediately took her fighting stance, "What do you want?" as she gave him back the nasty sneer.

"Such fight in a weakling," he mocked.

"Come and find out what a weakling I am" her anger was building- she would hurt him, especially for taking Trunks and her family away…Grandpa…

He moved so fast-

His face was inches from hers…

Pan swore she could only hear one voice and it was Trunks solitary one.

Licking his lips-"Yes, Pan, I know how weak you are." He continued to inch closer stealing her first kiss. His powerful hands grabbing her to him, they felt as though they were everywhere at once, his fiery tongue flicking inside her mouth-

He reached between her legs; rubbing her causing more of a fire…

"Oh Kami, Kami," she could hear a voice moan… it was her voice…but it sounded so far away.

"Hehehe," his laughing brought her back.

She opened her eyes to see his red ones mocking her-

Pan pulled back immediately disgusted with herself…

"Damn you" she whispered.

Bebi/Trunks stood back a laughed …

Pan could feel the others, her former family members coming toward them.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down… Grandpa Hercules and Buu were close too… She wanted to turn and run to them…

Before she reacted, though something happened,

His voice alone, "Happy Birthday Pan," he said and stooped to kiss her cheek. Pan opened her mouth but only stared. His eyes were blue again but had a hungry look to his face—

She could not talk…. He reached his hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear…The moment dissipated as soon as it happened.

"Filthy Saiyan!" Gohan/Bebi yelled.\

Pan jumped back turned around and ran to her grandfather. She did not see the red glare cover his eyes again.

"Pan- uh Pan you shouldn't go out here alone... it's not safe" Grandpa Hercules scolded her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan awoke – Dende! She had not thought or dreamed of that in a while. The world recovered from that time and then Grandpa Goku came back to defeat Bebi… but left again with the Dragon…

She squeezed the sleep from her eyes- it hurt somewhat to remember those few moment with Trunks- That was until recently.

He had given her, her first taste of desire... and it was all she could think. Though Bebi no longer resided inside of Trunks-, he was still part good and part evil…

He was evil in the way he treated her when he was not trying to seduce her…. when he want being a friend. Evil when he would leave that empty space that needed to be filled….

No one had been able to fill that space. Not Trunks and not Ryan.

Last night seeing Trunks at the part brought it back again. In addition, it resurrected that fateful day…it had been nearly 18 months since but it might as well been a lifetime ago. Regrettably and repulsively, she wished that Bebi were still with Trunks… If not for anything but to seduce her and fill the emptiness, he had created.

For that was what prompted her to accept Bra's insanity, and Trunks' bipolar fluctuations, what solace did it giver her? With no compunction to continue, she had trued to live her life… The one life that Grandpa Goku had sacrificed for her... for all of them to have.

She gathered her courage- and she had just been living day to day. Not willing to be tortured anymore- yes – yes she had to live …

Still, especially without the Briefs if need be… she could not go back to the old routine unless it fit into her life the one she was trying to make…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks felt the slap…and fully embedded into Bebi's anger and he turned and sneered at Gohan.

"Remember, I am still your Prince," he grumbled to Bebi/Gohan.

"You don't want your father to know you fraternize with that filthy Saiyan?"

"I can break her anyway I see fit!" Bebi/ Trunks defended.

"You're sick! No Tuffle lies with scum Saiyans!"

"Then how are you sleeping at night- we all seem to within Saiyans." Bebi/Trunks reminded.

"So you want to be within a Saiyan? It must be Trunks fighting you." Bebi/ Gohan concluded.

"And it must be 'Gohan' giving you bad ideas!" Bebi/Trunks countered.

"Hehe" Bebi/Gohan laughed.

Trunks awoke-

He barely recalled the times he was overtaken by that parasite- But he remembered that day. He remembered Gohan's anger and did not never know if it was Gohan's, or Bebi's- he could never be sure, However, Pan he remembered and he saw how she looked through Bebi's eyes… deeply to where he was and she had been his lifeline. He had wanted so badly to reach for her.

He wanted her. Moreover, she wanted him. Even then, he had wished that no one had interrupted them. Perhaps they could be as happy as Goten and Bra were last night…


	10. Chapter 10

**Liaisons**

_What time am I in?_

He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down with a dejected face. He was not even aware that Vegeta was there.

This pissed the prince off. He had trained his son not to be unaware at all times, plus give Vegeta the respect that was demanded. But today his son was not himself and hadn't been so.

Vegeta just growled his displeasure; low enough to inform Trunks that his presence was pissing him off…

"Oh for Pete's sake" Trunks groaned not in the mood to deal with others this morning.

It was then that he found himself a moment later meeting the floor of the kitchen and cursing his own insolence.

In a rare occurrence since he reached his majority, Trunks was faced with the wrath of Vegeta. Vegeta voice was familiar but oddly so, "No son of mine is going to be a pansy. You are weak and pathetic. You will be in the Gravity chamber in five minutes and nothing will be interfering with our training."

Trunks nodded, whilst picking himself off the floor; as he noticed the soft shoes his mom wore. His eyes reached hers, and for once were not angry about the scene he was sure she had witnessed.

Bulma, in a cheerily odd way asked, "Vegeta what time will you want to eat today," as though Trunks was not even there.

"Humph, I will let you know later" And Vegeta left.

Trunks went back to his room, intending to redress for his training. His dad always demanded some retribution for insolence, or some other mishap he had caused. This was new…. But His mom never ignored the situation without a meltdown…. Something was amiss….

2 weeks later…

Trunks looked at his face in the mirror. He could never recall having bruises not heal fast enough before he gained new ones. However, his father hadn't stopped beating the crap out him in the past few weeks. Everyday it was training time. He hadn't even been to work. And yet, yet his mother hadn't screamed the house down once. Something was very wrong. It was like he stepped into the twilight zone. Was he perhaps in trouble for messing with Pan? And why was he thinking about her again? This was probably why…

The only thing Trunks had gotten as an answer is "Not yet". This being the only worlds he heard from either of his parents. Trunks was not sure what he was to make of it, because no one would answer him directly. Trunks was use to his father training marathons with him. But this was more intense than he could ever recall and there was o talk of impending doom……

Besides that he had manage to hear was that Pan was reinforcing herself with Bra's help to shop for Prom dresses. Pan never wore a dress! _But she had a skirt on the last time you saw her_, a voice whispered in his hear.

Yes, I must be somewhere else he decided... Trunks smirked into his mirror, "I guess Vegeta won't mind me killing him today?" Trunks vowed, not really intending to kill his father, but return the beatings he had sustained.

_**Later that day…**_

"Bulma I don't know how comfortable I am with all of this."

"You don't need to sound so proper Gohan, its not like you hadn't realized this two years ago." Bulma replied.

"I know, but she is so happy now coming to terms with her humanity- and even Vegeta says she is more focused fighter, why….(he paused) why mess with a good thing?" Gohan winced slightly- Bulma always put a little fear in him.

"Because Vegeta says its time- she's growing up, and besides, he feels Trunks is on the verge…" Bulma was patiently trying to ease Gohan's sudden anxiety he seemed to have.

Not taking her condescending voice to heart Gohan almost snickered, but replied, "Yeah cause Vegeta keeps beating him. Are you trying to get Trunks to ascend or just kill Vegeta?!"

Bulma not worried, "I know it sounds barbaric, but really it's for his own good." But Bulma added, "Besides we know that they have been involved!"

"Yeah, But she is still too fucking young!" Gohan exploded not really happy at Bulma's flippant remark about Trunks and Pan.

"Gohan, she will tear that other boy up! You know that Pan won't be able to temper her desires! She is too given into her instincts… no matter how happy she is in her humanity….she is just too powerful otherwise; you want her to have more relationship problems?" Bulma was placating Son.

"Trunks started this, she would have been fine until she was older" Gohan tried to defend.

"Its not like she fought him, really Gohan, she has encouraged it too…want to see the security tapes? I wouldn't condone this at this time if I hadn't seen them myself…. I only wished I had known sooner…. For your sake…"

"No" his eyes cast downward…. He had felt enough going on from Pan's bedroom to know full well she was participating in all of this….

"Trust me he is a good man Gohan. He has kept himself from crossing that line…."

'Yeah but not for all the right reasons… He is worried about his reputation more." Gohan reminded Bulma.

"So wadda want Gohan? Do we really know all the reasons?"

"Just let her go to prom let her finish school at least"

"That is fair Gohan, no one is taking her away from you…I just wished you had let her do the accelerated program with Bra…."

"Do not start she needed time… Even Vegeta agreed with me then… a rare occurrence indeed."

Bulma began to mumble to herself…

"What was that Bulma?" he asked

"I said that I can't believe that, Pan was more than capable of doing the work as was Bra…"

"Physically, and I don't mean strength… Pan looked like a little kid last year. I didn't want her to feel more awkward than she already did... you know?"

"Oh yes- well she has grown up since then…." Bulma elongated her pause for affect.

"Yes but still" Gohan began to defend.

"Trunks does not know it himself - you know" Bulma smiled a little at Gohan's little pause

That made Gohan look at Bulma. That was news to him. Gohan thought for sure that the young Prince had known about his apparent 'choice' of mate. Most Saiyians have some idea of who they are suited for… how could Trunks not know? As to answer his unasked question Bulma continued.

"Vegeta suspected it first since he retained all his memories from Baby; he remembers almost all of everyone's feelings."

Gohan mused aloud, "Why did Baby allow for Trunks?"

"We, Vegeta thinks that the Tuffle with Trunks liked Pan too…or learned too, I don't know for sure or to what level it was, but maybe the jealousy was what helped Trunks have more control."

That didn't surprise Gohan; Trunks nearly overcame the parasite with a placebo and Pan's encouragement… before the use of mystic water.

Bulma continued, "We don't think Trunks knows we know either"

Gohan was still contemplating and absently said, "So Trunks controlled his urges… Baby, the Tuffles his own….."

"Because she was too young," Bulma interjected his favorite excuse

But he reminded her, "We don't condone this."

"Gohan, they are connected, they've been so for a long while now"

"No- they have a lot to work out- Trunks' good sense has been smattered with nonsense and toyed with Pan's emotions…. They have to come to terms mutually….I insist, I am not pushing her off."

Gohan turned away but continued to remind Bulma, "Don't encourage them. If Trunks needs to ascend for Vegeta's perverse ideas then let him. Don't speak to him about any of this…. Just keep Trunks in the dark… for now. We, you and I , did not talk."

"I see, but yet we did."

"No we didn't. Trunks and Pan were never discussed. And we never saw anything" he cringed again thinking about what tapes Bulma had seen….

"I will agree, but Gohan don't kill my son." Bulma wanted to hold a trump card but didn't know if she could here.

With a smirk, "Bulma your wrath is not worth Pans virtue in this case."

This remark clearly surprised Bulma for Gohan put Pan above all others… though her wrath be something to fear….

Gohan continued to smirk confounded Bulma further, "if what I am sensing from my daughter Trunks just might be too late…."

"But …but" she sputtered Gohan had been holding out on her…

"Dammit Gohan, you didn't have to make me feel guilty!" She yelled at his back…

Mumbling to herself- "All these fucking Saiyians- they must be born that way- making me feel bad explaining my motives… Cant trust them to speak freely!"

"We didn't talk" she muttered…. Then yelled, "The hell we didn't!"

Then as a last pitched fit, "Vegeta!" her high pitched voice carried. She screamed in her head and with her lungs.

In the Gravity Room Vegeta was distracted. It seemed that Trunks had found some power- he'd been holding back. Vision of Mira materialized. This Trunks was really starting to come alive. Perhaps now Vegeta could be satisfied that his heir, the boy could protect the world, without his help…. Even without working for it, Trunks might be more like Gohan…This had been a worry for Vegeta for some time. Times of peace made for a poor warrior, Vegeta be dammed if he would leave all things up to heroes who couldn't do anything about a threat…. There were no Dragonballs- so there was only this one life.

Vegeta's mind was working through his worries- and taking a beating at the same time. All of which satisfied his Saiyian Pride. Pan too had shown much promise of late… and she was most dedicated.

"Vegeta!"

He heard her scream in his ears and in his mind…. Thus creating a wide opening – though only for the trained eye….

Vegeta sneered at Trunks and held up a stopping hand, all of which surprised Trunks….

(Mentally) "What is on your mind woman?! You nearly had me killed!"

"You, you dammit- dud you know that Pan is contemplating mating someone else?" She threw back him through their connection.

Vegeta did not reply- he did not jump to conclusions. He did cut off his mental connection to his erratic onna.

He didn't continue the fight…

Trunks stood not ten feet from him, breathing deeply from his exertion.

Aloud Vegeta talked…

"Nothing is set in stone that which you can not break young Prince."

Then Vegeta smirked… He stood there facing his son remembering that, he stole a glance at Trunks; so clueless at times to Vegeta's way of thinking, and then sometimes not.

"Father?" he asked knowing something had changed= something to do with his mother- Had she finally bitched to Vegeta about this constant training of late?  
Vegeta cleared his mine and asked, "How you ever noticed how horny one gets after a good spar?"

Trunks eyes bugged out … his answer was yes this had something to do with his mother… and in a not so good way either…. Vulgarity was not one of Vegeta's fortes... atlaeat not in a direct reference basck to himself, Vegeta and his mother….

"Uh Dad, that is TMI!" Trunks sputtered.

Vegeta only chuckled, realizing his son's embarrassment.

"Be aware Trunks, that sparring releases more Saiyian hormones son. Ones which cant be expending through the fight. War- Sex- and Pride… we Saiyians are notorious for it."

"Uh, I thought it was war and Pride?"

"Yes, but you were too young back then when I told you that… yes Sex…. Sex is good."

With that, Vegeta left… he just left…and correctly Trunks assumed it was in search for his mother…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Liaisons**

Conundrum

A few weeks later…..

"Pan today's the day- our last day… Prom is tomorrow and you have yet to find a dress," Shouted Marron!

Pan was already regretting doing this prom thing. She had already gone shopping with her mom, her new friends, and now, now she had to entrust the shop masters: Bra and Marron.

Marron carried her check list, all the things that Pan could choose from. Short sleeve, sleeveless…. Long, short, cuffed, red, black….heels, flats….

Pan was grateful for one thing…they would only look at what she liked… and to ensure a relaxed atmosphere, Bra had closed two dress shops for two very private viewings… thankfully, they were too expensive for most kids to shop at for a prom… and hopefully, this would be a no brainier…

Unfortunately, as much as she hated shopping, she hated the annoying thing that Marron did, when concentrating…. She sang old songs….

When they arrived at the first stop: _Le Vie En Rose boutique, _Marron was singing, _D__o you know the way to San Jose?_

And the mood changed and all three girls chimed in singing the old song.

"Oh my God Pan is that you?"

Pan turned away from the door to the _Le Vie En Rose. _There was Jodi and Lexi, two girls she had made good with recently. However, these were not just two normal school peers, they were well to do and that was not so well to do for Pan….

Thankfully, for now, Bra and Marron only smiled politely.

Pan exclaimed in her head about how posh all of these girls seemed to her, and she felt an old familiar twitch of annoyance….

'I didn't know you knew Bra Briefs," accused Jodi.

Alexis (Lexi) looked in awed, but did not add to the conversation.

Pan could feel Bra's Ki jump, as she recognized the wannabes….

"Oh but I do- Gosh like forever, we are terribly close." Pan winked at Bra… her anger had resolved into a ploy.

Marron, being use to this situation before seemed to ignore all of the girls, singing her silly song in her head… hoping that Pan or Bra would excuse them from the fan girls….

"So Panny who are your friends?" Bra asked super sweetly….

But before anyone could answer Jodi and Lexi started whispering excitedly to each other…

Pan could deduce that the girls figured out who Marron was…

"Yeah so, Marron Chestnut, Bra Briefs, meet Jodi Chen and Alexis Davenport" Pan finished introductions….

"Davenport? As in Oil?" asked of Bra.

The other girl only nodded, too in disbelief that they were seeing the two best friends of Bra Briefs…. Pan had been the allusive one that no one could ever photograph completely…. She was that Girl….

"I believe, I have met your uncle" Bra said in a dismissive way.

Noting that Alexis was not as important as her uncle could be. Lexi was just surprised to be singled out by the Heiress.

"Well girls I would love to chat but we have a date with a dress." Bra said reflecting back to the door of the shop.

"Uh, there closed, some private showing." Jodi conjured trying not to be forgotten.

Bra smiled a smile one gave to a child, an indulgence. "I know."

This time the dismissal was not so subtle. Jodi actually blanched at the closure, but Lexi was unaffected, she was too in awe of the group.

Bra walked into the store followed by Marron. Pan trailed behind after saying her goodbyes to the two girls.

The two walked off engrossed in the conversation. Wondering why Pan never let them know who she was…. Well they would have let her into their little group ages ago….

* * *

As the door of the shop closed, Pan forgot about the two, and concentrated on Bra's manic shopping habits…

"Bra it's just a prom." Pan reminded her.

They gave her a death glare... "Just a prom indeed." Marron chuckled

This irked Pan, "I wont even be wearing that long!"

Bra gave Pan a slating look, "you will be wearing it long enough!"

"Maybe for just one dance." Replied Pan with a devious look in her eye. There was at least some way to diffuse Bra's annoying behavior in finding a dress.

Marron looked back over to see that Bra had become red with anger… she could tell Pan was baiting them … and though Bra was angry over the non use of a good dress, she didn't waste anger on Pan… she rebounded nicely..

'Your serious Pan aren't you?" Bra asked.

What surprised them all was Pan's confession, 'Very…. Tomorrow bye bye sweet Pan and good riddance--- ah it's about time!"

Marron nearly sputtered her shock," But… Pan – who?

Bra's tongue was filing her mouth- chocking her reply…

"Why with my date.' She replied as though they were speaking of the weather…. "Whom else but Ryan."

Marron had to say something, however she was not thinking going on without checking, "But Trunks…, you just can't!"

Her eyes squinted and all the fury could be felt …… "What does that have to do with it?" asked Pan. "He had his chance- why does it matter now… he never wanted me not really…"

The last statement was almost a whisper as Pan tried to maintain her cool and not lose it there …. She wanted to bark, scream, and cry at once… defending her decisions.

Bra had heard enough, "that's not true Pan and you know it!"

The voice shook the buildings windows and Marron covered her ears... Bra could bring the house down if she dared.

"Jeez, calm down Bra," Pan began, realizing that not only had Bra's voice had risen but so had her Ki…. And a part of her was somewhat happy that at least they weren't talking about dresses…

More quietly Bra began, "That's not true – he did want you- it just wasn't the right time." Bra urged feverently.

Pan couldn't stop the flow of words…. This had been too traumatic for her, "Bra there was plenty of time- he stopped- its too late and too bad. I won't wait forever for him to see me more than a kid. I'm not blind Bra- yeah we were close but he treated me like a kid... a kid he shouldn't have touched."

"Pan," Bra said in a claming voice… She had guessed it all right, Poor dumb Trunks…… Maybe he deserved this hurt… however, she thought it might not be a total loss…this little bit on info could go a long way to work in her favor for Pan…

"Pan" Bra said again and then continued, "So tell us about what kind of plans you have for your evening, if you're not planning on wearing your dress that long… I mean where do you plan on going after the dance?"

The change of direction that Bra had taken gave Marron a case of mental whiplash, as the conversation had flipped from one of agitation to one of calculation.

Pan was taken back by her questioning, "I ... don't know… he doesn't even know … we haven't really made any plans… I just well- um…"

Her sentences flat lined after that much not knowing how to explain to Bra or Marron that it was her idea and that she was just sprouting her desires more than giving any thought to definite plans….

"So..." Began Bra, "you were just going to let what happens happen, I suppose… That could work but this is such an important step Panny … You must be prepared."

"Yeah…" Pan replied half hearted.

"That's not good." Bra reprimanded her gently, not approving of Pan's lack of planning.

Bra tapped her glossy manicured finger against her lip, (a Very Bulma esque tell) she was looking as though she was putting a lot of thought behind her advice, "Pan girl let me tell you…Surprise and Romance- you want this special right?"

As Marron watched the interplay, she felt as though she had stepped off the carousal they had been spinning on. Bra was about to adventure into some uncharted waters…. Encouraging Pan was one thing… helping Pan seduce someone who was not Trunks … quite another distinction perhaps death for them all… But like any train wreck she just couldn't help but to see where this would all lead them…..

Bra continued her planning, "So maybe you guys need to get a hotel room….I cant you have to be older than 18… but Marron can…"

At the mention of her name Marron looked up again from her musing to pay closer attention to Bra's unlikely conversation... whilst Pan took it all in stride now; as she was very use to Bra's planning skills….

Bra didn't frown, she didn't mar her perfect face, but one got the feeling she was in deep concentration… while both of the girls only watched in amazing wonder of what she would say next...

"Well now we need some sexy lingerie….."

"Uh, Bra don't get ahead of yourself..." warned Pan

"Yeah Bra." Marron second

"Don't be silly…worse comes to worse Panny if you don't go through with this you just call us up for a girls night…. But you still need something to wear when you're not wearing this dress."

Bra picked out a dress that Pan had yet to try on… in an amazing fashion through singing and talks of seduction … Bra had still managed to pick out a dress … one that seemed to fit Pan physically and psychology.

Pan smiled, a real smile at the dress, but continued the previous conversation, "A girl's night if he bails?"

"Sounds great Bra especially he doesn't go for it, you go ahead and set it up guys….but don't be surprised if it will be just us girls…."

But Marron had some input, "Or unless you chicken out Pan … just call us and we will be here. But Pan this is so much safer…. We would know where you were so can be there in a moment incase things go really wrong…..though I have to say I don't really agree with this"

"Oh shut up Marron- Pan's a big girl, well women. Plus she is a Saiyian"

As if that explained all……………………..

* * *

Bra timed her conversation perfectly….

Trunks was alone in his room, his door ajar and Bra's wide open...

"Yeah Maroon its all set up…."

"Uh Bra I know I was there" said Marron on the other end of the line….

Bra continued her conversation as though no one could be listening to her….

"Can you believe it? Our little Panny!" Bra squealed

"Our Panny?" questioned Marron, "what are you talking about?"

Bra forwent answering Marron's annoying comment and continued her one sided perfect conversation

"And Ryan! I just can't believe Pan is going to do it!"

"Uh, you practically told her to basically." Marron tried to remind the girl.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him" Bra sighed out….

Marron agree, "Yeah me to … But I'm thinking Bra we will probably just be spending a night with Pan…."

Bra thought to herself, _not if this work_s…..

Bra closed her door as though the conversation was too private… but no before she saw a flash of lavender close to the crack of his own door….

She smirked….

* * *

.

In Trunks room

_Pan's going to do it_? He thought to himself. Do what he questioned. _I hope she doesn't hurt him_… he could hear his sister repeat these words…

"Him" Trunks snorted….Pan would most likely hurt anyone human…

_Do It? Do it? PROM_!

"Kuso! No, no, no, no way was that going to happen….Fuck that!" He yelled.

It was Pride again. This was a blow to his heritage. Saiyians chose specifically….

Although Trunks himself had not always chose that way... he was of course a man. He had more than just physical needs sometimes he had to use sex as a means to achieve something.

_Ugh, _he thought. He hadn't needed to do that since returning from the Blackstar dragon ball search….

It was anger. How dare she just give that up? She was only 18 for fucking sake. Pan was supposed to stay pure until she mated…. Period.

Why else didn't he HAVE her!

Damn It was wrong… no godamn human was going to take advantage of a willing or non willing Pan. No way!

Trunks was thinking all of these random thoughts as he flew to Gohan's house…. Trunks and her father would put a stop to this…..

'What can I do for you Trunks?" Gohan asked the flustered Prince.

"Gohan I need to talk to you about Pan."

Gohan had been reading his favorite book, when he recognized the oncoming Ki of Trunks… he opened the door to a very frustrated looking Trunks... Gohan leaned against the door jam to hear Trunks out….

Trunks did not disappoint Gohan…. This was going to be good….

"What about Pan? She isn't here Trunks."

"Um well you see – I overheard something that has me disturbed…."

Gohan only raised his brow at this….

"I thought that you should know…."

Trunks walked a thin line here…. He had no idea how to tell Gohan …

Gohan was proving to be curios enough, Trunks began to bluster.

"Look Gohan, I just got to be straight….. I overheard Bra- well she was discussing Pan's prom…. And I think that Ryan, Pan's date is planning something with Pan."

Geesh he said it. Relief flooded him.

"Wow, well I hope Pan enjoys the surprise, I won't tell her!" Gohan said cheerfully.

At this Trunks began pulling at his lavender hair…. A sure sign of frustration if Gohan had ever seen

"No! Not something good- he and she are …Uh! You know Gohan, Prom night? Come on Gohan!"

Gohan did see too bad Trunks couldn't. Well little Pan had plans…. He would just have to keep her in his radar tonight. Gohan thought to himself. But said to Trunks, "Now Trunks I can understand your concern and I appreciate it. Videl and I both." (He corrected) "And well if Pan was up to par and feeling herself lately, then she would appreciate your concern… But girls at this age- you know how they can think- Oh Man!" Gohan began to laugh at this, "Saiyian hormones…"

"But but Gohan – what are you going to do?" Trunks nearly shouted to him.

Gohan rubbed his chin with his hand and gave a look of serious thought. then raised his finger as an idea hit him…." Do? Well yes keep her in my radar tonight" (though he only repeated what he intended to do, giving it no thought at all. "Hopefully, she will be smart. She is strong too… no worries really there….No one could hurt her in a physical way" (no human that is). "I'll be right here for her I won't force her to stay home if that's what your thingking… This is her night!"

"Why not? Keep her home… lock her up! You can't be serious about letting this happen! Don't you care about her innocence?" Trunks brazenly asked swatting away his own feelings about taking advantage of Pan.

But Gohan got very close to Trunks face, "Of course I do, more than you know."

Trunks didn't know how to take that- "she is your daughter- but I am going to follow her not just keep her in my radar!" Trunks growled the last to Gohan.

Gohan contemplated the stern and concerned stance that Trunks was taking and he tried not to laugh. However, despite Trunks fears, Gohan was not going to take this night away from his daughter…. Pan was going to prom and he was not going to steal Pans thunder…. And by some weird twist of fate, As Dende could see…. Neither would Trunks….

The two, Trunks and Pan would be intertwined either happily or angrily depending on each others mood…. Trunks had thrown down the gauntlet.

"Trunks you should do what you feel you must- but don't forget – Pan wants to go to this- and for once she is accepted- as a young woman. It's her prom her time…. Let her have her dance- But you must do as you can… Go go and keep her safe. I trust you- But remember whatever Pan does – I want her happy- you should too."

* * *

When Trunks was alone, he thought of how that conversation with Gohan had not gone over like he thought it should have. "_What the hell is wrong with everyone?"_ He began to think that he still was in the wrong time line…..

* * *

When Trunks left, Gohan finally started to laugh. He knew he had duped Trunk.... But at least he got a feel for Trunks, Trunks cared about Pan. Though she was younger than he had hoped- things were going to be okay, unless he hurt her in some way…. Then Gohan would do what any Saiyian father would do….. Beat Trunks to a bloody pulp….

* * *

"You look like Pat Bennatar!" squealed Marron.

"No she doesn't… Pans eyes are bigger and not as round… and she doesn't have that punker look." Bra reflected

"She looks like Chichi with short hair." Marron reevaluated her idea.

Another voice from the door way offered another thought, "She looks like Pan."

The three girls turned to see Videl appraising her daughter and her friends.

At that comment Pans eyes finally had shown some emotion. Her scowl turned into a smirk and she was happy.

And she did look good in the red halter dress. It was form fitting and accentuated her with sweetheart bust. It was going to be a great night.

15


	12. Chapter 12

**Liaisons**

_Pardon the Interruption_

They had transformed the Huang Lo Muah hotel into a canopy of sparkling stars. The motif was sliver and black and dark midnight blue. All accented the white line tables set with glassware, balloons and water vases of jasmine blossoms and silver decorative flora.... Pan had seen better at one of Bulma's affairs but the star canopy above the ball room was what gave her a small thrill... it reminded her of the observation deck from the Grand Tour. It was nostalgic, it reminded her of Trunks.

For the first time in a while she was thinking of Trunks and how he made her feel before Baby happened. Before that time she had idolized him. When the Tuffle infused with Trunks he had become harsh, cold, and seductive. Then more recently in the months that had past was Trunks, forward, angered, withdrawn, sweet, confused.... He had become such a paradox that she couldn't keep up. He tired her and though she found joy in Ryan- that paled to Trunks at times...

Pan mentally shook herself. Tonight would be on of those illuminated nights....

Though so much of the evening reminded her of the Saiyian, Ryan's smile and sweet adoration made her feel alive and free. This was going to be ok- she prayed and repeated over again...

It might have been unwise for Trunks to follow Pan to the dance itself... which is why he was at the other hotel that Bra and company had commandeered for Pan. He had found the scribbled memo on a heart shaped sticky pad in her room:

_**Mu Shen Maikee**_

_**Wine, Fruit, Cheese, confirmed.... **_

_**Room 1809**_

_**Pan 9 pm**_

Trunks sighed; the dance was set to end at 10. He left the room after the provisions had been delivered. He had looked at the scene before him and thought of how it might be played out... it brought too many disturbing thoughts to mind. He left the hotel's front entrance and scouted for a place to wait. He tried desperately, but to think of the great choice Bra had made of picking out this place...made him wish that this was for them...

Over the loud hum of booming music, Pan leaned over, to yell in Ryan's ear, "Are you ready for our private party?" Pan smiled seductively over her coke giving Ryan a downward turn of her eyes...

However, Ryan had to yell back, "What?"

"Our Private Party! Are you ready to leave?" she yelled again looking him in the eye making sure he could see what she said.

Ryan checked his watch and read the time of 8:30. They had been at the dance for 2 ½ hours. He had no objections to leaving.

Pan had hinted that she wanted to give him a surprise, though he wasn't sure- but when the private party came up he began to ponder her intentions...

Most of his friends were convorting in the same manner, after all it was a free night for most of them and Pan didn't mention a curfew....

"So Pan, when do you have to be home?" he asked

Pan smiled, but replied, "I don't."

At that she winked at him. He could feel the blush of excitement coursed through him.

They left the hotel, and Pan hailed a cab. Ryan's was very bemused. They had a short ride and found them left off at another one...

He was embarrassed at first- when Pan began to lead them though the hotel lobby, he hesitated.... but Pan kept moving toward the elevators, and he was a little relived not to have to register here...

They rode in silence to the 18th floor; Ryan could feel the sway of the building as they left the elevator.

He figured they would have a room, he wondered how many of their friends were possibly there already.... But Pan definitely surprised him when he entered the suite...

He noticed some wine chilling and didn't hesitate to proffer her a drink, which she took anxiously as he downed one and poured himself another.

She watched him slowly sip the second glass and she reconciled with her conscience. She had brought them this far, the rest was up to him, because at this point she was out of her league.

Still the silence was not deafening as one might imagine it was a mere whisper of things to come... One thing for sure, Pan was very happy that the bed was not in the same room they were in. She didn't think she would have been quite as collected if they bed was in front of her at this moment.

To give herself a breather, glass in hand, she went to open the balcony door. She stepped out for a moment and looked up at the sky. She knew it would remind her of Goku and Trunks... she didn't care... she needed their courage. She only felt calm when she viewed the heavens and they were on her mind.... Trunks was safe in that context. She almost wished though that she smoked, only to calm herself more.

Ryan, after a moment, gathered his sense and from up behind Pan whispered in her ear, "come inside."

She joined him in the living room and they began to kiss.

In the dark, piercing azure eyes caught every movement. Serendipity, allowed Pan to open the doors. Doors which would give taste sight and sound over to a Saiyians' senses.

Blackness of the night feel over the blue orbs as he saw Pan turned and smile. The blood boiled deeply as the unaware pair shared a passionate kiss...

Pan ended the kiss and tore off to the bathroom, "Ill be right back!"

She meant to change into her 'Bra' surprise every pun intended. She giggled at her own joke.

Ryan was bemused and very pleased. He looked rather distinguished for an 18 year old. And he was pretty sure they were going to have a special moment. What more could make this night any more perfect? He asked himself. Pan was too adorable for words. He really loved her spontaneity. As he waited for her return, he stepped out unto the balcony to peer at the view. Looking beyond the blackness he caught glimpse of someone up and out in the sky. He rubbed his eyes to be sure, and then noticed that whatever it was, its hands had begun to glow.

Trunks drifted closer to the building, and his figure became clearer and defined. Though Ryan could at this point tell who it was; couldn't form a coherent thought as he peered at the glowing hands and blue eyes.

Pan, feeling the approaching Ki, burst from the bathroom without adding the kimono wrap for the black negligee Bra had forced on her.

Ryan knew she was behind him, but couldn't turn around, Trunks added a growl to his illuminated presence.

Pan raised her own Ki in defense intending to protect Ryan if need be. Her main goal however, was to kick Trunks ass for being here of all places!

"Dende, Trunks! What is your problem?"

Ryan hesitated for a minute, ready to leave fast; He kissed Pan on the cheek- which only encouraged another growl from Trunks, which scared him even more. And just as surprisingly, Pan fired a small ball at Trunks- an attention getter.

Ryan left. Whatever Trunks Briefs was, Pan was the same. If that light show was any indication- no one would believe him he doubted – so he ran off, not even worrying about Pan's safety- no wonder why she was a loner for so long. Their friends would label her a freak- as some did.

He would speak to her later, without the flaming hands- Richest Man in the world- jeesh, "Kami"

"I guess that's my cue." Gohan said to Dende-

"Anytime Gohan- Goodnight."

Gohan saluted his friend and went home. He had seen enough- He allowed Pan her time and now he would allow for Trunks. He wondered if this would be the change they all been expecting, or not. He laughed anyhow. Either way he might get to beat on Trunks for a bit. Hurting Pan having Pan- a beating was coming – it was the principle of the matter.

Pan had a look of disbelief on her face. "Thanks Trunks" dejected.

Trunks powered down aware that Pan was not acting like her bratty self; then realized that she hadn't really been bratty for a long time. How had he failed to see this- the problems had been him all along?

But Trunks was still cocky....

"You're welcome. I just can't see you throwing yourself away like that."

"What is it to you? You don't want me that way- it's my business- my choice you made yours."

Pan could kick herself for excusing him as to encourage his reaction.

Elsewhere....

"Well Bra do you think we should call them?" asked Marron worriedly.

"Nah- too bad you can't read Ki as well as us." responded.

Bra.

Her pink nails drumming on her mouth as she concentrated ... a slow smirk brightened her consternation.

"Well..." Marron was waiting patiently – aware that Bra knew and infinite more than she as to who was where....

"It's just Trunks and Pan."

Marron's eyes widened... only Trunks and Pan she thought, "That's all? Where is Ryan?" she asked.

"My guess my brother ran him off!"

"How did you know....?" Marron realized that Bra was so nonchalantly and that she knew more about this then what she was sensing...

"Easily, I am the Princess of all Saiyians."

"Oh Dende you are bright." Marron rolled her eyes and deciphered Bra... Bra had a hand in this somehow....

"Pan whatever choices you think I have made or not- are really my concern," Trunks took an indignant approach.

"You know what Trunks, Fuck off!" her fists clinched at her sides and her stance was wide and preparing for a fight—He was so condescending; making her go from loving him when he was Trunks her Trunks.... to this Trunks, Mr. Know it all- only _his knowledge mattered_!

"If you can't handle my truth – you don't have to revert to immaturity, Pan."

"Me? That's rich! You have frustrated me, toyed with me, and belittled me. I have every right to throttle you for your treatment of me- be glad that this is only my language that has come forth... (then more menacingly) instead of my fists."

"Hnnh- as if you could hurt me!" Trunks regretted those words as soon as they slipped- he felt guilty for his part in all of this- he was mostly to blame. But he didn't want her to say it- his thoughts were interrupted though...

"Well- Trunks- even if I couldn't I don't think that any of our parents would be so happy if they knew my fists might not be enough- but I bet my dad's would do the job."

_Gohan-_ Trunks thought – he finished thinking about it... but this angered him... How dare she threaten him- well deserved or not- he hadn't done anything except hold back, restrain himself- "you didn't complain so much at those times Pan- I actually believe you liked it!"

He moved so close to her ear – his tongue flickered as he spoke again, "I know you loved it- begging me for more- wanting me to touch you – like before..."

Her moan was half in anger the other in ecstasy of a forgotten moment. But he was doing it again playing that part and the duality of Trunks. Or was it just her?

Her breaths were long and hard as she controlled her angry Ki- Her power was spiking. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her – left her so empty and more so now with his taunting...

"Trunks you fuck. Why would I want more of your empty promises- I don't think you have in you to carry out what you start." At this she pulled away form him- somehow she appeared to be looking down on him... She flared her energy and exuded a domineering yet challenging look.

Then she smirked- A Vegeta smirk- but like the ones that the Son's would get when pushed to anger.

It left him speechless. Pan had control. "Actually Trunks, I bet you are just afraid."

Taking the bait, "Afraid of what?" he asked. Ha!"

"Oh yes, afraid that you couldn't please a Saiyian woman!"

That word passed her lips when completely transformed- short pixie hair grew longer and Pan contained it in her compact body. Nothing in room warped. This was a very complex ability to accomplish... Goku and Gohan had been the only ones to do this...

He was impressed, but on many different levels. And not any he recognized for what they were—

"Woman, you have no idea." He said softly.

The words: _You can fuck her_- hit his conscience and he blew them away. This was not Panny- Pancake- this was Pan Son- Saiyian... Woman!

She flew at him as a Super Saiyian and hit him in the stomach. He felt his body propel to the window... As he began to fly back he reached out a hand and grabbed her as well - together they flew from the room.

Having more control though she pulled away from him- Trunks only flared his energy and stopped.

"That's not a prelude." His fist connected with her jaw.

Pan saw it coming and welcomed the hit. She purposely waited for a reaction from Trunks.

Trunks hadn't expected to make contact. It had been only a tactic. Pan would not let him hit her outright like that... So when he felt the connection, before he saw it- His mind clouded up with thoughts..._Oh no, this is wrong!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Liaisons**

_Battling Bodies Fancy feasts and Smokin' Sex_

AN: OK do you really want to read this? Is this going to appease those who hate Trunks or love the chemistry and fights between our protagonists?

This is so wrong... he thought

Hair flared as both Saiyians were powered up... the surreal ness of the situation was not loss on Trunks. His mind had split like his personality. One part of him wanted this fight, relishing in it; as though reliving a past time, where this fight seemed right. However, the uptight, problematic, worrying Trunks didn't want the fight. Both, both sides though, wanted the girl. The war raged but he had already lost.

She was strong, powerful and wanting, needing to extract revenge. She had anger and

regrets. This made for a deadly combination and then she felt dejected. He had caused all of this. The raw ache had metamorphed into a blinding pain and he was not getting away with it; he was not escaping.

Out of concern for her welfare, Trunks stayed powered up. Her ferocity though had no match. He blocked all of Pan's attacks, allowing her to vent. Then Pan realized that that was what he was doing and suddenly she stopped throwing punches and charged him full force; ramming him and managing to knock out his breath. He faltered in the sky and dropped. However his recovery was hampered when she bounced off his initially and rammed full bodied into him sending them both into the ground.

Luckily, they ended up far from the city buildings and into a park. But if she continued to fight blindly, he would have to maneuver her out of the city. As he lay in the grass, his eyes looked up to see Pan powering up above him. For a sec he thought that she was going to send a Kame-ha wave and Trunks wasn't so sure of which direction to reflect it.

"I hate you!" she yelled instead.

The hurt in his heart was nothing compared to the half of his self that agreed with her. He hated himself for doing this to them to her...

The Man/boy he was though could not take that rejection (no one had ever said that to him).

"No!" he yelled, it came off a as question a disbelief something to change her mind- a defiant 'no'.

Pan was hovering in a baby doll lingerie – gold spiky hair looming over him looking perfect...

"No, Pan" he flew from the ground, bear hugging her and powering up. His actions swift enough to catch her off guard. He was able to move them back to the balcony of the room. Once there he tried placating her with soft words while holding her in a Super Saiyian Vice grip.

"Please, Please, Pan calm down."

"No, no Trunks you ruin everything, you always have... I wish- Oh Kami you can't understand..."

Pan was devastated. She just could t be caught up with him and his weasely ways.

"Understand what- please I know you don't hate me"

"Trunks I do hate you... I do, I do...you never will let me be me!" She yelled and pleaded.

"That's not true; I don't want you to be anything but you, Pan!" Trunks began to speak in a softer tone to calm her down, he was still unsure if he could hold her to help her out,

"No, I just can't be me, I... you... don't want me..." dejectedly her eyes fell from his face.

This was finally the truth... though Pan didn't wholly think this, some part of Trunks, either Baby Trunks, or Trunks the boy man... her best friend... there somewhere was a part that wanted her... But the rest of him just didn't; couldn't...

Emphatically, "That's not true," he whispered.

Pan began to cry... "Yes- yes you you only want me to 'handle things' that's it its wrong and you know it. That was so unfair, I realized that, and that was all you wanted."

The bare truth of that hurt worse than the rejection... It was the epitome of being used, and feeling not worthy of anyone ..."Trunks you have been unfair to me, you got to be fair..."

"No, no I can't let you do this."

"Why Trunks why? If you care for me even a bit. You have to stop interfering in my life..."

"No, that's not what I meant Pan... Trust me please... I want you- I do- every part of me needs you, but I can't let you giver yourself away – not even to me"

"I hate you" Pan started it one more time.

"Kami, Pan Stop."

"No, you stop- I need something, I die each time you're screwing around- every part of me is screaming - begging and nothing, not training, not anything- It's my life... my mistakes, my body... This thing you do to me is stronger than I am..."

She stopped crying – it was useless anyhow... she would jus t rather die. It felt like this anyway...

Trunks recognized her dejection, he felt it himself and he worried...

"Please go... leave me then Trunks"

"I can't...I don't think I can ever leave again..."

He sighed pulling her to him finally... resting his chin on her head...

They stood there for a minute...

He gathered all his strength and control... He couldn't let her think the way she had been thinking... and this diminished his resolve...too many times he had unfairly denied her, him, both the fulfillment.

He grabbed at her waist. And blasted them tumultuously into the bedroom of the hotel...

Before she protested, he kissed her fully...he cradled her face lovingly, gently even in their state of super Saiyian...

In that kiss he conveyed what he had never been able to tell her or himself... he loved her... and he could protect her from the preconceived notion of wrong or right...

As though a switch had flipped on in Pans head... she recognized that this time, this kiss was vastly different form the other before...Trunks was not demanding pleasure... not trying to excite her or tempt her...this was not Baby, not Ryan induced jealousy...this was the man she loved kissing her holding her with passion, she dreamed of...

And the butterflies flew in a jumbled spiral in her stomach...

Her lips were so agreeable so sweet. Trunks brushed her cheek and followed the trail with moist breath. His sigh and purring noise lapped at her ear and she felt a shiver carouse from her head to her toes.

He followed the angle of her ear and the contours of her neck kissing and sucking gently... Pan leaned into him overwhelmed by this sensation,

"Uh" she moaned softly.

That was prompt enough to set Trunks off... It was like her laughter, when they were on the grand tour, it brought him fully erect... all thoughts escaped but one...

From her neck he pulled at the black negligee tearing the satin as though it was tissue; exposing twin peaks...

He bent down holding her waist...and began to gently suck the exposed flesh...

Pan was falling down in her mind, and held on to Trunks ministrations, breathing heavy... her arousal and satisfaction of his assault joyful...

He could scent her excitement- stronger than ever- he could hear her soft moans, and the power of it drove him forward, he would never cheat her of this again...

Just like that the remaining shreds of her negligee were torn form her, including her soaked black panties...

Her hands gripped his hair as he dipped lower along her abdomen...

"Trunks, oh Trunks"

Before his mouth fully engaged her flower, he said, "Pan I'm sorry – please- yes..."

He gripped her thighs as they begun to close involuntarily, at the unfamiliar touch...

Pan hadn't even realized that she was lying down on the bed, "Oh Trunks!"

He feasted on her tender flesh like a ravenous Saiyian... her could feel the twitch of her mound and delved gently into her center, relishing in her 'pleases, and yeses and Oh god, and no's"

He was thankful his hair couldn't be ripped out as Pan tugged tormentally on it... He sensed her tension and building of the tidal wave...

"Oh, Oh Oh Trunks-"

Kami would his conceited mind ever stop wanting to hear her in throes of passion? Passion that only he would elicit from this perfect creature...

His tongue worked her clit bringing her closer to climax (forgive me) he thought... begging for redemption for withholding her from these pleasures this need...

"Nah, oh, oh, Trunks!"

"Oh Kami he thought..."

Pan tightened her grip on his head and shoulder, her body tensed as it prepared for its climax... Trunks kept a steady throbbing pressure, for a continued state...

She tensed and relaxed and tensed again... as she rode the collapsing wave of pleasure.

Her juices were warm and honeyed...

Oh, she was ripe and wet... weeping, he reached for her and kissed her, letting her taste herself... his kiss was hungry but was received and matched... he slid up her body, removing one leg from his pants, and then the other... he was enjoying the smoothness of her body, his fingers pressed between her legs, and he massaged her lips, widening them... and he guided his throbbing member into her tight wet, warm sheath...

"Kame, Trunks"

'I can't fuck her, I can't fuck her'

"Trunks what are you saying?" Pan asked...

Her words had interrupted his mantra...Trunks had to stop concentration so hard over his guilt and remember the person he was with, and what he was really doing... he wasn't fucking Pan per se...

He needed a cigarette...His bad habit of late was getting tedious, but his mind and body and soul was frazzled...short circuited, at the moment.

He fumbled in the dark, trying to locate his jeans... had he kicked them to the left or the right? He was careful not to disturb Pan...

She eyed him though, lazily- not sleeping... She watched as he walked into the other room... She was upset for a moment thinking he was leaving... but her Saiyian hearing head the lighter and though he was probably by the balcony she could smell the smoke.

Peering around the bed, she found only his shirt... she buttoned it up and went top stay close to Trunks...

"Did I wake you?" he asked then indicated to the cigarette, "This bothering you?"

"Ah no" she said... She wanted to get closer and hold him... Just to be sure he had not been a dream... She was praying though that he wouldn't spoil this by leaving or apologizing- her fear was that she didn't know what was next...

Trunks however, held the cigarette in the other hand toward the door and extended the other to her...

Graciously she fell into his side and he pulled her close.

Pan was trembling though she wasn't cold.

She was well aware how nervous she was and she reached for his cigarette...

"Ah, are you sure?" he asked amused.

She shrugged and mocked his usage... Pan pulled air through the filter, being careful enough not to take too big of a drag. She trembled as she exhaled...

"That good? Eh Pan?" he laughed lightly...

She giggled but gave the cigarette back to Trunks. He pulled a final drag and crushed it.

Pan was not sure what she should do no, only hoping that he didn't want to talk... Right now a claming in-between moment was what she needed...

Trunks expectantly thought that Pan would be giggling and acting silly, but remembered that that was never her way...she was a content person who likes quiet moment... Perhaps, the memory tickled his mind... this was what they were like when the use to be best friends...but he hoped she was not too tire, for he was not finished with her yet...

Trunks didn't want to ponder any more, except for making love to Pan... He had to make up for all the wrongs, for staring this in the first place... the whole scenario, this was his penance...

He peered into the bedroom, and Pan was propped up with the pillows... She had straightened the sheets... he crawled to her on the bed...

"This size bed is much better that yours..." he told her.

"Mmm, yeah but mine was cozy..." she smiled sweetly at him.

He pulled off his jeans again and settled into bed next to her- but before he kissed her he got a cold chill...

"Uhh"

"Yeah, ah ... sorry you get the wet spot." She told him flippantly...

Trunks blinked... looked and said, "nahh, I'll just stay on top of you!"

'Ah Trunks, that's not fair!" she yelled.

He laughed, "Too bad." And then he kissed her.


End file.
